Cuando las chicas se juntan
by Rally
Summary: Las chicas deciden hacer una fiesta de pijamas, y esto puede resultar muy "peligroso" para los chicos... Reviews, plis! CAPI 14 UP! GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEEEEN! X( Mas vale tarde k nunca! y x cierto... visitad skrcawards.hanazoku.org!
1. ¡Fiesta! Peligro mortal

-Hala, ya estáis servidos: una peli, palomitas y un sofá. Ahora, el que se acerque a mi habitación morirá. ¿Está claro?  
  
-Sí, Anna -recitaron con voz monótona Yoh y Horo Horo.  
  
-Buenas noches -dijo la sacerdotisa desapareciendo escaleras arriba, donde Pilika y Tamao esperaban con sendas sonrisitas bobas en la cara.  
  
Los dos shamanes suspiraron y se metieron en la sala de estar, se echaron en el sofá y se quedaron un rato mirando la pantalla negra del televisor. El primero en hablar fue Yoh.  
  
-Recuérdame por qué nos vamos a aburrir toda la noche...  
  
-Porque mi querida hermanita tuvo la genial idea de hacer una fiesta de pijamas... Pero qué tontería, si dormimos todos juntos casi cada semana... -contestó el shaman del norte echando mano de las palomitas.  
  
-Vale, ahora recuérdame por qué te dejé escoger la película -masculló mientras miraba la portada de "Rambo Cuatrocientos Once: El Re-re-re-re-re- re-re-regreso".  
  
-Porque te gané a "pares o nones".  
  
-Ah, cierto.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de arriba, las chicas se dedicaban a probarse modelitos... o más bien dos de ellas vaciaban el armario mientras la tercera intentaba desatarse.  
  
-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Yo duermo en yukata! ¡Siempre he dormido así y no pienso cambiar! ¡Soltadme! -chillaba Anna.  
  
-¡Calla, tonta! Ya verás qué guapa te ponemos -decía Pilika rebuscando entre un montón de ropa interior- Vaya, no sabía que usabas tanga...  
  
-¡Y no uso! -gritó muerta de vergüenza- ¡Es un regalo de cumpleaños!  
  
-¿De quién? ¿De Yoh? -insinuó pícaramente la hermana de Horo Horo.  
  
-¿Pero qué demonios hacen esas allá arriba que arman tanto escándalo? -se quejó Yoh parando por enésima vez el vídeo y mirando al techo como en busca de una respuesta al terrible grito que instantes antes se había escuchado por toda la casa- ¡Eh, no te lo comas todo, Horo!  
  
-¡¡¡¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESO!!!! ¡¡¡¡TAMAO!!!! -gritaba Anna histérica mientras daba patadas a diestro y siniestro.  
  
-Oh, vamos, señorita Anna, ya verá cómo le queda muy bien -sonrió la susodicha, acercándose lentamente a ella junto con Pilika.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
-¿¡Pero qué leches harán esas tres locas!? -berreó Horo Horo disgustado.  
  
-No quieras saberlo... -murmuró Yoh medio dormido. El shaman de pelo azul intentó despertarle (más que nada porque se le estaba cayendo encima), pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y al cabo de un rato acabó frito él también.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilika y Tamao sonrieron satisfechas. Un trabajo perfecto, una Anna peinada y arregladita como para su noche de bodas. Sus sonrisas se ensancharon.  
  
-¿Puedo quitarme ésto ya? -gruñó la itako sonrojada.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo tienes que llevar toda la noche! -exclamaron las dos a la vez, y luego Pilika añadió por lo bajo "a no ser que suba quien yo me sé".  
  
Anna suspiró con fastidio. Si ya se mostraba reticente a celebrar la fiestecita de marras, no quería imaginarse ahora que lo peor estaba por llegar. Porque que aquellas dos no se iban a detener ahí lo tenía claro... La voz de Tamao indicándole que iban a comenzar un juego la despabiló completamente. Ya sabía a qué se jugaba en esos casos y dio gracias al cielo por haber sólo chicas en aquella reunión.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh estaba incómodo, muy incómodo. Quizás la razón era que un elefante le estaba pisando el estómago. O quizás era el hecho de que tenía las piernas en un charco de agua caliente. "Sueñecito raro" pensó. Abrió los ojos adormilado para encontrarse con su amigo durmiendo sobre él... y un río de babas cayendo desde su boca a sus rodillas.  
  
-¡¡HORO HORO!!  
  
El mencionado shaman despertó de golpe y cayó del sofá asustado, balbuceando algo parecido a "Pilika, te juro que las encontré tiradas, esas revistas no son mías...". Yoh aprovechó su confusión para limpiarse en él disimuladamente.  
  
Cuando Horo Horo despertó completamente, aparte de preguntarse por qué tenía una mancha húmeda en la parte de atrás de la camiseta, se dio cuenta de que la peli había terminado y no se habían enterado de nada, y así se lo hizo notar a su compañero.  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces... Yo qué sé, ¿jugamos al parchís? -propuso.  
  
-¡Ja! No.  
  
-¿Pues llamamos a algún amigo para que venga?  
  
Al oír esto a Horo Horo se le encendió la bombilla: se subió al sofá y se colocó a gatas sobre Yoh, mirándolo seductoramente.  
  
-¿Para qué, si podemos pasarlo muy bien los dos solos? -susurró en su oído, esperando su reacción. Lo que oyó le sorprendió.  
  
-Como quieras, Horo-chan -ronroneó el shaman, empujándole e invirtiendo la situación.  
  
-¡Eh, oye oye oye oye! ¡Para, tío, que era coña! -gritó nervioso debajo de él.  
  
-Ya lo sé, yo también bromeaba. Tonto -rió, le sacó la lengua.  
  
-Llama a alguien. Rápido.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Es tu turno, Anna! ¿Verdad o castigo? -preguntó Pilika divertida. En lo que iba de noche, había tirado sus braguitas por la ventana, ido a buscar comida a la cocina en ropa interior (por suerte los chicos no la habían visto) y tomado una ducha fría. Tamao había tenido que beberse un vaso de ketchup, además de contestar unas cuantas preguntas embarazosas. Y Anna había terminado desquiciada de todas las preguntas comprometidas que le hacían.  
  
-Verdad... -masculló con voz átona.  
  
Sosa Pensó la joven del norte.  
  
-Vale, pues... ¿qué te gustaría hacer con tu prometido? -preguntó finalmente.  
  
-¡No vale mentir! -añadió Tamao, algo acalorada.  
  
La sacerdotisa comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Y ahora qué les decía? ¿La verdad?  
  
¡Nonononononono, ni loca!  
  
¿Entonces qué? ¿Una trola? ¿Se la tragarían?  
  
-Eeeeeh... ¡No pienso contestar a eso! -soltó. Tamao y Pilika suspiraron desilusionadas.  
  
-Jo... Bueno, entonces... ¡Tienes que hacer una prueba! -sonrió la joven del pelo rosa.  
  
Ya me lo esperaba v_vU  
  
-A ver, ¿qué?  
  
Tamao y Pilika se miraron pensativas. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Inmediatamente una idea se les vino a la cabeza.  
  
-Tienes que...  
  
-...Esperar a que uno de los chicos abra la puerta...  
  
-...Bajar como estás vestida...  
  
-.¡..Y meterle la mano en el pantalón!  
  
-¿¡CÓMO DICEEEEEEEEEEES!?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Ya voy!  
  
El shaman abandonó su asiento a regañadientes, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Al pasar por delante de las escaleras oyó unas risitas y un pequeño forcejeo, pero no le dio mayor importancia y continuó andando. Pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta notó unos brazos temblorosos pasando por su cintura, por debajo de la camiseta, y unos labios fríos besándole la nuca. Dio un respingo.  
  
-¿¡Anna?  
  
-Ho-hola... Yoh...  
  
CONTINUARÁ XDDDD  
  
N. de la A: Buuuuuuf, qué tontería de fic XDDD ¿Alguien se ha escandalizado demasiado? Ahm... reviews, plis!  
  
ANNA: Me vengaré de ti... ¬¬~  
  
RALLY: :S Socorro... 


	2. ¡Venganza!

Tamao se puso de puntillas, nerviosa, intentando ver qué pasaba en el recibidor por encima de la cabeza de su amiga.  
  
-Pilika, ¿crees que esto está bien? -susurró ansiosa.  
  
-No sé si está bien o mal, pero es divertidísimo -contestó la chica con una sonrisita.  
  
-¡Pilika!  
  
-¡Sssssh! ¡Que nos van a pillar! Claro que está bien, Tamao. ¿Te piensas que Anna iba a hacer algo con él en TODA su vida?  
  
-Pero... El joven Yoh... Yo... -tartamudeó.  
  
-¡Calla, que viene lo interesante! -indicó Pilika en un susurro.  
  
Anna era bien consciente de que sus dos amigas estaban espiándola, así que no habría manera de escurrir el bulto. O lo hacía o a saber qué otra cosa le mandarían. Claro que... ellas no podían obligarla a nada...  
  
-¡Ejem...!  
  
La voz del joven chino la despabiló en un momento. En el quicio de la puerta recién abierta estaba apoyado Ren Tao, bastante incómodo por la situación a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas. Anna se encogió detrás de su (todavía shockeado) prometido.  
  
-Si molesto me voy, ¿eh? -dijo Ren mirando para otro lado.  
  
La sacerdotisa se dio la vuelta rápidamente, interrogando con la mirada a las dos siluetas escondidas bajo la escalera. La cara de Pilika se entrevió en las sombras, alzando el pulgar como diciendo ¡adelante! Suspiró.  
  
-Pasa.  
  
-Mejor os dejo solos, ¿no te parece?  
  
-No estamos solos. Pasa.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡¡¡Que pases!!!  
  
Ren traspasó el umbral a toda prisa y entró rápidamente en el salón, donde Horo Horo roncaba estruendosamente. Una mirada de ella bastó para que cerrara la puerta inmediatamente.  
  
-Ay... -suspiró.  
  
-A...nna... -escuchó a su lado. Con todo el follón se había olvidado de Yoh. Tragó saliva antes de mirarle a la cara.  
  
-Di... ¿Dime?  
  
-¿Qué llevas puesto?  
  
Anna se miró de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué qué llevaba? Eso mismo se preguntaba ella... O mejor dicho ¿cuándo se había dejado ella poner aquella cosa? Bueno, no se podía decir que le quedara MAL... Simplemente era que un conjunto de lencería lila que no sabía por qué demonios tenía guardado en el armario y ella misma no eran compatibles, si tenemos en cuenta el tipo de ropa que solía llevar...  
  
De repente comenzó a tartamudear, que si fue por culpa de Pilika, que juraba y perjuraba que jamás se había comprado aquello, que si... Que si... Que... Que... ¿Eso que caía de su nariz era sangre?  
  
Sí, era sangre.  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
-¿Qué? -tartamudeó asustado- ¡Ah! ¡Esto! Pues es... ehehehe...  
  
-Sé perfectamente lo que es, idiota. Límpiatelo, ¿quieres? -dijo enfadada pasando un dedo por el hilillo de líquido rojo.  
  
Yoh cogió su mano y se llevó el dedo mojado a la boca. Ella se sonrojó locamente y lo retiró con presteza.  
  
-Tonto -masculló.  
  
Yoh también se puso rojo y se disculpó. Un silencio incómodo se extendió por la casa, sólo interrumpido por los cuchicheos bajo la escalera y los latidos de dos corazones. Lentamente, el recuerdo de lo que había venido a hacer volvió a la mente de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Dio un paso. Dos. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del shaman. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos, temblando furiosamente. Él no reaccionó, se quedó mirando al vacío con cara de lelo esperando que se acabara el milagro.  
  
-¿...Yoh?  
  
La voz de la muchacha llegó hasta sus oídos. En ese momento le habría gustado bajar la cabeza y comérsela a besos, pero su cuello parecía una tabla de lo tieso que estaba. Anna comenzó a impacientarse.  
  
-Yoh, despierta...  
  
Una venita apareció en su frente.  
  
-¡Yoh! ¡Hola! ¿¡Estás aquí!?  
  
-Sí.  
  
El shaman tomó la cara de su prometida entre sus manos y se acercó más. Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza, nerviosa, pensando que no quería pasarse el resto de la noche escuchando a dos gallinas chillonas preguntándole sobre su primer beso. También pensó que Yoh se estaba retrasando y que ya iba siendo hora de ver lo que pasaba. Abrió los ojos.  
  
-...Yoh, ¿qué haces?  
  
El chico estaba otra vez en shock o algo parecido, porque se había quedado a medio centímetro de su boca con los ojos completamente abiertos y toda la cara irradiando calor. Ella hincó las uñas en su espalda para despertarle de una vez, y lo consiguió; desgraciadamente no para bien. Él interpretó su gesto como una negativa y lo que hizo fue besarle en la punta de la nariz. A los oídos de la joven llegaron sonidos de risa contenida, y comenzó a enfurecerse. Notaba la rabia subirle por la garganta como una enorme bola de fuego que le incendiaba las mejillas.  
  
-Tú... Tú... ¡Imbécil! -gritó abochornada, dándole una patada en la espinilla y apartándolo de ella.  
  
Acto seguido agarró su pantalón por un lateral y empujó la mano adentro, sacándola inmediatamente y subiendo las escaleras a trompicones.  
  
-¡Prueba conseguida! -gritó a la concurrencia. Pilika y Tamao salieron avergonzadas de su escondite y la siguieron rápidamente. El shaman se quedó traspuesto, con los colores subidos y la pierna dolorida.  
  
-¿Era una prueba? Y yo hice esa tontería... ¡Joé! ¡Qué peligrosas son las chicas! -dijo para sí.  
  
Abrió de golpe la puerta del salón, consiguiendo que tanto Ren como Horo Horo perdieran el precario equilibrio que a duras penas mantenían con la oreja pegada al papel y se le echaran encima. El joven se sacó el pie de Horo de la boca y preguntó cohibido:  
  
-¿Desde cuándo estáis escuchando?  
  
Silencio fue su respuesta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arriba, en el cuarto de la sacerdotisa...  
  
-¡¡Señorita Anna, por favor, perdónenos!!! -suplicaba Tamao desde una esquina.  
  
-¡Eso! ¡Sólo intentábamos ayudar! (Y además al final no le tocaste nada, así que no tienes por qué quejarte...) -añadió Pilika por lo bajo.  
  
-¡¡Callaos!! -exclamó la rubia, ardiendo de furia con el aura encendida, haciendo que las dos se apretujaran más contra la pared- ¡Ésta me la vais a pagar con creces!  
  
-¡Señoritaaaaa! -aulló la muchacha de pelo rosa.  
  
-¡Y mi venganza recaerá primero sobre ti, Tamao! -anunció Anna.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué yo!? -se quejó.  
  
-Por hablar.  
  
-Socorrooooo...  
  
CONTINUARÁ... chanchan chanchan chaaaaan... XD  
  
N. de la A: Vale, lo sé, todos los personajes están OOC y además el argumento es estúpido. No importa, me gusta XDDDD Vale, respuestas a reviews:  
  
FiOrI tAkAzE: Me alegra que te gustara *0* Ahora Annita, aparte de vengarse de mí por escribir estas tonterías, se va a vengar también de Pilika y Tamao XDD ¡Divertido! XDDD  
  
§Girl Magic del Anime§: ... ¿"Harta buena vibra"? ·_·U Perdón, pero no entiendo, soy tonta ^^U Pero lo que si entendí es que te gustó ^0^ Espero no defraudarte con los siguientes capis (como suelo hacer v_vU)  
  
Anna Asakura: ^w^ Yo también me la imagino XDDDDD  
  
Candymaru: Primero, no eres molestia en absoluto *___* Segundo, ya, ya sé que están todos OOC pero son las secuelas de leer un montón de fanfics de YohxAnna seguidos XDDD Intenté cambiarlo en el segundo capítulo... ¿Lo he conseguido? Ah, y tercero... ¡Imágenes! ¡Sííííííí! ^0^ ¿Tienes MSN Messenger? ¿Me agregas? ^0^ (rallychan@hotmail.com)  
  
Jocky-misao: Sííí, es que soy una hentai XDDD (y lo que me extraña es que de momento no haya puesto ningún taco, porque también soy una malhablada ^^U)  
  
Neko_Aoi: ¡Me llamó tomodachi! *_* *se emociona* Aquí tienes la continuación, a ver si no decepciona ^___^  
  
Uriko: Tranqui, que no pienso dejarlo XD Me divierte (qué prepotente suena éstoooo...)  
  
Kyo: ¡Eso hago! ^_^  
That´s all, folks! (juraría que era así ^^U) Una última cosa... REVIEWS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!! *_* (Ah, nótese que sé que se escribe "please", pero paso de escribirlo bien, passaaa?? XDDD)  
  
Ja ne!! ^*^ 


	3. El castigo de Tamao

Unos pies se acercaron titubeantes a la puerta del salón de la casa de los Asakura. Se detuvieron. El derecho se posó sobre el izquierdo nerviosamente. Un paso adelante... se dio la vuelta. No, no, no, tenía que hacerlo. Otra vez frente a la puerta. Levantó el puño temblando, lo acercó a la puerta de papel...  
  
Toc, toc.  
  
Ya está hecho. No hay marcha atrás.  
  
La habitación quedó en silencio, luego hubo un pequeño revuelo y nada de nuevo.  
  
-¡Adelante! -se oyó la voz de los tres chicos proveniente del interior del cuarto. La muchacha tomó aire y descorrió la puerta.  
  
-A... ¿Alguien quiere galletas? -preguntó Tamamura sonrojándose locamente.  
  
Horo Horo, Yoh y Ren asomaron la cabeza desde sus respectivos escondites, aliviados. Tamao los miró extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué hacían escondidos? -preguntó.  
  
-Pensamos que sería Anna que venía a castigar a Yoh por... por... eso -explicó el joven chino limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones- Alguien debería limpiar el suelo antes de que se dé cuenta de lo sucio que está, por cierto -añadió mirando significativamente al dueño de la casa, que acababa de aparecer de debajo de un panel del suelo completamente negro.  
  
-Ah... -dijo con un montón de gotitas en la cabeza. Después volvió a levantar la bandeja llena de galletas y leche, y a repetir la pregunta- ¿Quieren?  
  
-Claro -respondieron los tres al unísono.  
  
Tamao se acercó lentamente a ellos, dando traspiés y enrojeciendo por momentos. Horo Horo y Ren intercambiaron miradas de desconfianza. Nerviosa, les dio un vaso a cada uno y luego les pasó el plato de galletas. Yoh se llevó un par a la boca, despreocupado, y los otros dos se quedaron mirándole expectantes.  
  
-¡Mmmm! ¡Eftán mu guicas! -exclamó el shaman con la boca llena. Entonces los muchachos se calmaron y comieron ellos también.  
  
-Bu-bueno, entonces yo ya me voy -tartamudeó la joven agachándose ceremoniosamente.  
  
-¡Gracias por la comida! ¡Buenas noches! -dijeron los tres chicos.  
  
Tamao se giró y comenzó a alejarse completamente avergonzada, tapándose la cara con las manos. Yoh, Ren y Horo Horo se la quedaron mirando anonadados.  
  
-Este... Tamao... Tienes... Tienes las b... -comenzó Yoh, pero fue interrumpido por el ataque de tos que le dio al shaman del norte.  
  
-¿Sí, joven Yoh? -inquirió ella sin darse la vuelta para que no vieran el rojo brillante de sus mejillas.  
  
-¡No, nada! -contestó Ren, tapándole la boca a su amigo.  
  
Dicho esto, la joven abandonó la sala abochornada. Afuera Anna y Pilika la esperaban, una con una mirada maliciosa y la otra con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. La primera avanzó un paso y sonrió ampliamente a la muy avergonzada Tamao.  
  
-¡Ah, qué bien me siento! -exclamó.  
  
-Señorita Anna, eso fue cruel... -lloriqueó ella- ¿Cómo pudo obligarme a engancharme el camisón en las braguitas?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El joven ainu terminó de escupir las últimas migas de galleta que le quedaban en la tráquea y se limpió la boca. Yoh y Ren lo miraron largamente antes de exclamar:  
  
-¡Esto se está poniendo peligroso!  
  
Horo Horo se cayó al suelo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y pensáis dejar que sigan tomándonos el pelo? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Si entramos en su habitación Anna me castigará... -dijo quejumbroso Yoh.  
  
-Loro Loro tiene razón, a este paso a saber cómo acabaremos -opinó Tao.  
  
-¡¡Me llamo Horo Horo!!  
  
-Hay que pensar en algo para pararles los pies -continuó sin prestarle atención. Entonces se quedó mirando a Yoh- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?  
  
El shaman se giró con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.  
  
-Anna tiene unas bragas iguales -contestó embelesado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Bueeeeno, bueno, bueno, Pilika querida... Tamao ya ha cumplido... ¡¡Ahora es tu turno!! -rió Anna histéricamente mientras la señalaba. La joven se encogió temerosa.  
  
-Me das miedo... -lloriqueó.  
  
-Mejor... Ten miedo... ¡Mucho miedo!  
  
-Creo que estar tan cerca de su prometido le ha revuelto las hormonas -susurró Pilika para que sólo Tamao la escuchara. Ésta sonrió levemente, aún acordándose del mal trago que acababa de pasar.  
  
-Muy bien, esto es lo que vas a hacer... -saltó Anna sorpresivamente, tan cerca de las dos que les pegó un susto de muerte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noche cerrada. La casa de los Asakura estaba por fin en silencio. Los tres chicos dormían tranquilamente cada uno en su futón.  
  
No había ningún signo aparente de actividad en la habitación de las chicas.  
  
De repente...  
  
La puerta del cuarto de Anna se abrió sin un chirrido. La joven ainu salió silenciosamente de él y se dirigió de puntillas a la habitación contigua.  
  
"Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no me toque mi hermano, por favor, por favor, por favor..." iba susurrando. Por fin llegó frente a la puerta. La miró largamente antes de intentar abrirla.  
  
"¡Por favoooooor!" rogó una vez más. Respiró hondo, paró de morderse las uñas y descorrió el panel que la separaba de los muchachos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... Misterio, misterio XD  
  
N. de la A: Este capítulo fue mucho más corto que los otros, pero espero que sea igualmente interesante. Todos vuestros reviews me hicieron mucha ilusión!! *___* Os kiero! XDD  
  
ANNA: Respuestas a reviews T_T  
  
RALLY: Xk m interrumpes?? _  
  
ANNA: Cállate.  
  
Hemkei: O////O No esperaba que mi fic gustara tanto *llora de emoción* La verdad es que lo hice sin pensar, solo por divertirme, pero parece que está gustando... Muchas gracias...  
  
Laila Doremi: ¿Excelente? O//////O ¿En serio? *vuelve a llorar* ¿Verdad que las chicas somos muy peligrosas cuando queremos? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ojalá te gusten los castigos, aunque... la verdad es que al menos el de Tamao es muy tonto _U Pero hay que pensar que la pobrecita tampoco hizo mucho, la mayor parte de la culpa fue de Pilika, y los castigos tienen que ser proporcionales, ¿no? (Además, con lo mojigata que es esta chica, cualquier cosa sería un trauma para ella XDDD)  
  
FiOrI tAkAzE: Yo también me sorprendo de haberlo subido tan rápido XD Yo, que soy lenta pa todo.  
  
The Pam: Un review de The Pam!!! *___* Weeee, gracias!!  
  
Horo Horo: ^__________^ Yo también me divierto escribiéndola, ¡es de las pocas veces que me pasa!  
  
Akane: ¿Me piden AnnaxYoh? ¿Es eso lo que pides? XDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡¡Deseo concedido!! ¡Pondré mucho más en próximos capítulos! *feliz de la vida*  
  
Weeeeee, eso fue todo!!  
  
ANNA: Estas venganzas son demasiado sosas para ser mías ¬¬  
  
RALLY: Yo hago todo lo que puedo... ;_;  
  
ANNA: Pues no es suficiente ¬¬  
  
RALLY: v_vU Reviews, por favor. 


	4. La trampa

Pilika echó un vistazo a la habitación oscura, únicamente iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana del pasillo. Se acercó a los futones intentando no hacer ruido, se inclinó sobre uno de ellos para observar a su ocupante.  
  
-Señorita Anna... -susurró Tamao, escondida detrás de la susodicha. Ésta gruñó por respuesta y siguió espiando el interior del cuarto, aunque apenas sí veía lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.  
  
-Señorita -repitió-, ¿ha pensado qué pasará si le toca el joven Yoh?  
  
La itako frunció el ceño. De repente oyó su nombre resonar en la estancia.  
  
-¡Anna! -susurró la joven del norte- ¡Por favor!  
  
-Ni hablar -respondió también en voz baja- Hazlo y calla.  
  
-Está bieeeeen... -rezongó.  
  
Pasó de puntillas por encima de dos futones, dirigiéndose al más cercano a la ventana. El ocupante del mismo, así como los otros dos, estaba tapado hasta arriba del todo, por lo que no pudo ver de quién se trataba. Tragó saliva repetidas veces antes de agarrar la colcha y tirar de ella suavemente...  
  
Parpadeó.  
  
Uy uy uy...  
  
-Este... Anna, Tamao... Creo que aquí está pasando algo muy malo... -dijo lentamente Pilika.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nerviosa la chica del pelo rosa. [¡Un pareado! XD] La rubia prestó atención sin decir nada.  
  
-Pues... o los chicos se han convertido en muñecas inflables o es que nos han tendido una trampa -contestó la ainu. Montones de gotitas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de Anna y Tamao.  
  
-¿Qué dices? -la sacerdotisa entró rápidamente en la habitación, seguida inmediatamente por Tamamura. Nada más hacerlo, unos brazos se les echaron encima atrapándolas. Las tres dejaron escapar gritos de sorpresa cuando los chicos las agarraron con fuerza y las estamparon contra la pared. Al encenderse la luz, Tamao, Anna y Pilika se miraron unas a otras con desconcierto.  
  
-¡Suéltame! -le chilló Anna a Ren en el oído, pero él aguantó valientemente. Tamao a su vez se quedó planchada en su sitio sin reaccionar. Pilika comenzó a darle patadas a su hermano en el estómago, tratando de liberarse. Ren y Horo Horo miraron con envidia a Yoh, sin duda el mejor parado de los tres, ya que la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos ni siquiera se había movido por la impresión.  
  
-¿Qué pretendíais hacernos, pandilla de locas? -preguntó el shaman del norte aguantando el dolor en la mano que le había provocado un mordisco.  
  
-Mejor no quieras saberlo, parásito -contestó sombría Anna desde detrás del joven chino.  
  
-Menudo susto os dimos, ¿eh? -dijo Yoh con su típica risita, consiguiendo una de las "miradas-témpano" de su prometida.  
  
-¿Ahora que no podéis moveros, qué vais a hacer, eh? -Tao miró con malicia a la joven que sujetaba.  
  
-Esto.  
  
Tomó impulso y descargó toda la fuerza que tenía en clavarle la rodilla en la entrepierna al pobre chico, que se retorció de dolor sin llegar a soltarla. Anna murmuró algo que sonó como "aquí sólo hay uno que puede tocarme de esa manera, y no eres tú". Ren la agarró molesto del brazo y se la pasó a su prometido.  
  
-Toma -masculló con la voz entrecortada -A ver si tú la puedes manejar.  
  
Yoh se cambió de sitio, dejando a Tamao sola. Ren dudó si sujetarla o dejarla tal como estaba, así que al final optó por no hacer nada más que agarrarla del brazo.  
  
Anna lanzó una mirada fría al shaman de pelo castaño, el cual acababa de apoyar las manos en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza, aprisionándola. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-¿Vais a tranquilizaros? -preguntó él sonriendo como siempre. Ella sostuvo la vista unos instantes, luego asintió. Al ver esto, los chicos las soltaron. Las tres se escurrieron hasta el suelo, abochornadas.  
  
Cuando terminaron de frotarse las muñecas doloridas y de colocarse la ropa en su sitio correcto (se había movido durante el forcejeo), un silencio incómodo se extendió por el cuarto. Al único al que no parecía importarle era Asakura, que continuaba sonriendo ampliamente. Él fue el primero en romperlo:  
  
-¿Cuál era la prueba?  
  
Pilika se puso como un tomate.  
  
-Tenía que ponerme encima de uno de vosotros y mordisquearle el torso -murmuró.  
  
-¿A quién?  
  
-Al que estuviera más cerca de la ventana... -calló unos instantes para preguntar al cabo de un rato- ...¿Quién me habría tocado?  
  
Anna y Tamao levantaron la vista disimuladamente, expectantes. Yoh y Ren se giraron y señalaron a Horo Horo.  
  
A los dos hermanos les dio un bajón de tensión.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pilika... Pilika..."  
  
Qué bien, estoy muerta, un ángel me está llamando...  
  
"Pilikaaaaaaa..."  
  
Qué ángel más raro, tiene la voz de Anna..."  
  
-¡¡¡¡PILIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Aaaaaay!!! ¡¡Ya te escuché!! -gritó levantándose de golpe.  
  
La sacerdotisa se apartó sin inmutarse.  
  
-¿Qué me perdí? -preguntó la joven del norte bastante molesta.  
  
-Ellos quieren que juguemos al Rey, pero... -contestó Tamao con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando implorante a Ren, luego a Yoh y por último a Horo Horo. Todos negaron con la cabeza, sonrientes.  
  
-¿¡Al Rey!? ¿¡Por qué!? -exclamó Pilika, de nuevo colorada.  
  
-Es nuestro castigo por tomarles el pelo -dijo tranquilamente Anna.  
  
-¿¡¡¡Y te parece normal!!!?  
  
-En absoluto. Pero nosotras también podremos mandarles cosas a ellos.  
  
[Explicación: Este juego salía en un número de I´´s XD Se trata de lo siguiente: se cogen tantos palillos, trozos de papel, o lo que sea, como jugadores haya, y se los numera a todos menos a uno, que traerá "rey". Después, con esa parte tapada, se reparten entre todos. El Rey es el que manda a los demás lo que quiera y a los que les toque deberán obedecer (por ejemplo: el Rey manda a 4 que bese en la boca a 1). Una vez finalizado el turno, se reparten otra vez los palillos ^_^]  
  
La ainu se quedó boquiabierta. Mientras, Ren fue a buscar a la cocina seis palillos, los preparó para el juego y los dio a escoger. Pilika y Tamao los cogieron a regañadientes.  
  
Pilika lo miró y suspiró.  
  
Tamao lloriqueó mientras lo observaba.  
  
Anna se quedó indiferente.  
  
Yoh lo tomó y sonrió.  
  
Horo Horo se rió entre dientes.  
  
Ren observó el suyo y se lo guardó.  
  
-Muy bien... ¿Quién es el rey? -preguntó. Todos intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad, menos uno que se levantó y sonrió.  
  
-Soy yo.  
  
-Oh, genial... -suspiraron los demás.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¡Yo también sé jugar a esto! -exclamó, feliz, Yoh Asakura.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... -_-U  
  
N.de la A: Fue muy malo. Lo sé -_-U El siguiente será más divertido, lo juro _U  
  
A otra cosa, mariposa. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!! *llora de emocion* Cuando los leo me alegro muchísimo!!! De verdad!! Por favor, seguid enviándolos, porque me encantan *_* Aunque sean malos... Tb sé aceptar una buena crítica ^_^U Ahora, respuestas!  
  
Neko_Aoi: Waiiii, waiiii!!! ^0^ Ya t acepté en el messenger ^__^ A ver cuando coincidimos, k tengo ganas d hablar contigo ^w^ Ah, si, aki ya pusieron nuevos. Mañana pondrán el 40 *_* Toy k no m aguanto!! Arf, arf, arf...  
  
The Pam: ERES una celebridad XDDDD Ay, este capítulo fue menos gracioso... v_v *Depresión*  
  
Yuta: XDDD Pobre, te dejé sin ver lo que le pasaba a Pilika... Ya haré algo para ella en los siguientes ^_^ La verdad es que pensaba terminarlo ya en este, pero... pasó lo de los chicos, y... ¡Hala, a jugar al Rey! XD  
  
FiOrI tAkAzE: Hasta YO me estoy sorprendiendo de lo rápido que voy XDD  
  
ANNA: Así de cutre salió ¬¬  
  
RALLY: _!!!!!!  
  
También debería haber puesto a Manta, porque no es muy normal que Yoh invite a Ren y no a su mejor amigo, pero bueno ^^UU Es que yo encuentro que Jun tiene más carisma cuando es mala, porque de buenita es más tonta la pobre... XDDD  
  
Maru Kazegami: ^^UUU Pobre Tamao, yo si tengo que hacer algo peor que eso, me da un infarto XDD Pobrecita, si aunque sea tonta la pobre es maja... We, yo tb adoro a Lyserg! (je, y a los demás XD) Debería haberlo puesto, pero como tiene la autoestima baja y además estoy enfadada con él, sólo lo habría puesto a parir XD  
  
Anna Asakura: Sí, le había tocado Horo Horo XDD Pero no llegó a hacerlo... ¡Oooooh, lástima! XDDD (Qué mala soy, juas juas)  
  
Akane: No ha sido nada gracioso... v.vU Compensaré en el siguiente! ^^U  
  
Horo Horo: Ya sabes XD Pero no lo hizo... Qué penita, no? XD  
  
Perdón por esta ***** de capítulo v_vU Esta semana tengo exámenes a porrillo, así que no sé si podré seguir a este ritmo... Ah, k tonteria, la semana pasada también los tenía y escribí todo el rato XDD (Así me salieron todos X_XU)  
  
Ja neeeee!! Y reviews, porfis!!!! ^*^ 


	5. ¡Juguemos al Rey!

Yoh observó a sus posibles víctimas uno por uno, deleitándose en la cara de terror de algunas. "Muy bien..." dijo para sí mientras pensaba en lo que les podría mandar. ¿Algo suave para empezar? Tal vez... O tal vez no... ¡Bueno, no iba a ser muy malo en la primera ronda!  
  
-Ordeno que... -comenzó, provocando sudores fríos en más de uno- ¡El número 4 le estire la ropa interior al número 5! -todos se cayeron.  
  
-Menuda estupidez -comentó Ren mientras mostraba a todos el número 4 en su palillo- ¿Quién es el 5?  
  
Tamao lloriqueó al levantar la mano.  
  
-¿¡Qué os pasa hoy a todos con mis braguitas!? -se quejó, colocándose en el centro del círculo que formaban los demás.  
  
El menor de los Tao se levantó, aparentando indiferencia, para colocarse junto a ella en el corro. Tamao se giró llorando a lágrima viva.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
-¿Y bien? -interrogó Horo Horo cansado de la espera.  
  
-¡No me molestes! -soltó Ren con los colores algo subidos- ¿No ves que no puedo hacerlo? ¡Me da pena!  
  
-Pero si solo es tirarle de las bragas -dijo Anna aburrida, provocando el llanto de Tamao una vez más.  
  
-Si no quieres hacerlo, te lo tendrá que hacer otra persona a ti, Ren -interrumpió Yoh con su sempiterna sonrisa. El joven tragó saliva.  
  
-Bueno -aceptó de mala gana- ¿Quién?  
  
Todos miraron al Rey esperando una respuesta. Se oyó algún comentario tipo "por favor, que me toque a mí, se va a enterar ese presuntuoso" [todos sabemos quién dijo eso, ¿no?] o "como me lo mande a mí le parto la cara". El shaman de pelo castaño encogió los hombros.  
  
-Me da lo mismo. Que lo haga quien quier... -antes de acabar la frase, Horo Horo ya había saltado de su asiento gritando "¡¡Yo!!", a lo que Ren contestó algo que por razones de buen gusto es conveniente no reproducir aquí. Pero Yoh ya había decidido que sería divertido y, pese a las protestas de la víctima, no dudó en dar su beneplácito como Rey del juego.  
  
-Geniaaaaaal... -canturreó el ainu con la misma cara que tendría si le hubieran anunciado que se adelantaban las Navidades.  
  
Ambos shamanes se acercaron. El chico del norte le indicó sonriente que se diera la vuelta, y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, Ren obedeció, quedando de espaldas a él. Lo cual, según pudo comprobar, no fue muy agradable, ya que ahora podía ver perfectamente las caras de los demás, que en su gran mayoría estaban partiéndose de risa. Tan concentrado estaba en eso que cuando Horo Horo, a la vista de que éste no reaccionaba, le levantó la camisa del pijama (ahora daba gracias a Dios por no llevar yukata) y metió las manos en el pantalón buscando sus calzoncillos, pegó tal grito que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos.  
  
-¡¡Idiota, contrólate, que son las tres de la mañana!! -chilló enfurecida Anna.  
  
-Lo siento... -masculló muy a su pesar.  
  
En seguida estaban los dos en el punto de partida: Ren de espaldas a Horo y éste listo para efectuar su vengan... perdón, para ejecutar la sentencia del Rey. Horo Horo metió las manos nuevamente en el pantalón del joven Tao y agarró con malicia el borde de los calzoncillos. Le oyó susurrar que como le estirara la goma lo iba a pagar caro, se rió de sus palabras.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Rencito? ¿Tu mamá no te deja estropearla? -se burló.  
  
-¿¡Quieres camorra, infeliz!? -gritó el shaman intentando girarse. Horo Horo se rió bien a gusto de esto.  
  
-Horo Horo, estira y déjale en paz de una vez, hombre -ordenó Yoh casi sin poder hablar de la risa.  
  
-Bueno, vaaaaaa... -concedió él, para en seguida dirigirse otra vez al chino- ¿Prefieres que sea lento y doloroso o más lento y doloroso?  
  
-¡Ya calla y haz...!  
  
Horo Horo no le dejó terminar la frase. Con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus brazos, agarró los calzoncillos y tiró de ellos hacia arriba; tan fuerte, que levantó al chico unos centímetros del suelo.  
  
Los habitantes de Funbari Oka se despertaron en ese instante, preguntándose a quién habían matado que chillaba tanto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh salió de la cocina, rojo de tanto reírse, con una bolsa de hielo en las manos. El pobre Ren esperaba afuera, sujetándose la entrepierna con las manos. Con una última risotada, el shaman le pasó la bolsa y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nada más entrar, al notar que todos continuaban riéndose mirando en una dirección.  
  
Pilika intentó por todos los medios hablar, pero al ver que le resultaba imposible, señaló a Anna y siguió riéndose. El shaman frunció el ceño preocupado. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la pared, con la cara dirigida a la misma para que no se la viera.  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
Colocó una mano en su hombro e intentó darle la vuelta sin conseguirlo. Entonces se agachó y metió la cabeza por debajo para verla. Lo que vio le sorprendió mucho.  
  
Se estaba riendo. En silencio, pero se estaba riendo. Tanto, que sus mejillas rojas estaban surcadas por las lágrimas que se escurrían desde sus ojos. Yoh sonrió como nunca a la vista de ese espectáculo. "Estás preciosa", susurró.  
  
-¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Vais a seguir haciendo manitas o jugáis? -gritó Horo Horo cuando todos más o menos se relajaron. Anna se limpió la cara y se dio la vuelta, aguantándose la risa. Yoh volvió a su sitio muy alegre.  
  
Se repitió el proceso de reparto de palillos. Tamao se levantó muy nerviosa mostrando a todos su título de Reina. Titubeó un rato, mirando a unos y a otros y pensando qué hacer. Al cabo de cinco minutos Pilika comenzó a quejarse y Anna a desesperarse, lo cual era bien sabido por todos que podía resultar muuuuuy peligroso. La joven del pelo rosa dijo rápidamente lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡El 2 y el 6 que besen con lengua!!  
  
Todos la miraron incrédulos. "Tamao, ¿eres tú?", preguntaron algunos. "¿Qué se habrá tomado?", murmuraron otros. La pobre chica movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro gritando "¡No, no, no, no! _" como histérica.  
  
-Eh -interrumpió Ren- ¿A quienes les tocó?  
  
-Yo soy el número 6 -contestó Pilika.  
  
-¿Y el 2?  
  
Se miraron entre ellos.  
  
...  
  
-¿Quién tiene el 2?  
  
Una mano se elevó lenta, surcando el aire, dejando a todos con un palmo de narices.  
  
-Yo.  
  
...  
  
.......  
  
...................  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ... Weee, qué miedo... XDDD  
  
N. de la A: Debería estar estudiando mates. Y estoy escribiendo un fanfic. ¿A alguien le parece normal? Porque a mí no XD Y encima mañana tengo que ir al dentista y el miércoles tengo un examen de Historia que TENGO que aprobar. Y lo que desde luego me preocupa más que todo lo demás es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Shaman King!! ^^UUUUUUU  
  
Ah, por cierto, estoy en estado "creo-que-debería-ir-al-médico" por dos razones: Una, que llevo una sobrecarga tremenda de YohxAnna encima gracias al maravilloso capítulo que acabo de ver *¬* Y dos, que estoy empezando a pensar que quiero casarme con Yoh y Anna (con los dos a la vez ^^UUU)  
  
Bueno, pero paridas aparte, vamos con los reviews (os quiero, ¿lo sabíais?)  
  
Candymaru: Twincest no, solo incesto XDDDDD Cuando Pilika dice eso, quiere decir que si tiene que hacer la prueba con Horo Horo, le va a dar un infarto XD ¡Imaginate mordisquear a tu propio hermano! _U Aaaaaaaaaah, uno de tus favoritos... *se queda mirando al vacío con estrellitas en los ojos* ¿De verdad...?  
  
Ann: No sé si es que se cortó el review o qué pero bueno, ojalá tu hermano te los dejara leer XDD  
  
The Pam: ¡Autógrafo! XDDDD Miau, ¿te imaginas a Yoh pensando cosas ecchi? XDDDDDDD  
  
Maru Kazegami: ¿Qué Yoh se ponga cómo? ?_?U Ah, me enfadé con Lyse-kun por... por... (el que no quiera leer un SPOILER k todo dios conocerá ya, que se salte este párrafo ^^U) por unirse a los X-laws T_TU  
  
Laila Doremi: Juas, yo antes de leer ese manga tampoco lo conocía XD Me gustaría jugar, tiene pinta de ser divertido, ¿verdad? ^_^ Bueno, "cutre" significa algo malo, de baja calidad, o algo por el estilo ^^U  
  
Jocky-Misao: Buf, esto va a peor XDD Soy una hentai... Tened miedo! XDDD  
  
Bue! Eso fue todo! Muchos besitos, y a cambio quiero muchos reviews! XDDDDD  
  
Ja neeeeee!!!! 


	6. El Rey chino

Hubo silencio en la habitación. Y nervios. Mucha tensión. Y dos bandos: los que sí y los que no.  
  
-Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero... -murmuraba Tamao con los ojos en blanco, aún preguntándose qué se habría tomado para ordenar eso.  
  
El bando de los que sí: la mayoría de los presentes, que deseaban ver a Anna haciendo algo vergonzoso aunque no lo decían por miedo a ganarse un castañazo.  
  
-Un beso con lengua... -dijo, muy lentamente, el joven chino.  
  
El bando de los que no: las involucradas, que no lo encontraban muy agradable, y el prometido de una de ellas, al que no le parecía la mejor idea del mundo precisamente.  
  
Viento...  
  
"¿Por qué hay viento en una habitación cerrada?" se preguntaron algunos.  
  
-Tamao, retira la orden -exigió Anna directamente.  
  
-¡No puede hacer eso! -se apresuraron a negar Ren y Horo Horo.  
  
-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Yoh intentando parecer neutral.  
  
-Porque... Porque... ¡No sé por qué! ¿¡Qué más da!? -exclamó el norteño.  
  
-¿¡Cómo que qué más da!? ¡¡Hermano!! -chilló Pilika escandalizada.  
  
Los dos ainus comenzaron a discutir, siendo inmediatamente ignorados por las otras cuatro personas que estaban en el cuarto, ya que tenían asuntos más importantes de qué hablar. Por ejemplo, de la escenita lésbica que pretendían tuviera lugar a continuación.  
  
-¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo? -discutía Ren- ¡Yo dejé que ese bueno-para- nada de Loro Loro me tirara de los calzoncillos!  
  
-¡¡Me llamo Horo Horo!!  
  
-Pero eso no vale, tú tenías que hacérselo a Tamao y te negaste, por eso te tocó a ti -protestó Yoh.  
  
-¡Bueno, pero cuenta igual!  
  
-¡No, no cuenta!  
  
-¡Sí cuenta!  
  
-¡No cuenta!  
  
-¡¡¡¡A CALLAAAAAAAAR!!!! -gritó de pronto Anna, interrumpiendo de golpe todas las disputas y dirigiendo todas las miradas hacia su persona. Entonces resopló hastiada.  
  
-Escuchad... -dijo Tamao tras un corto período de tiempo- Puedo cambiar la orden, si queréis...  
  
-¡¡Claro que queremos!! -chillaron la rubia y la peli-azulada [sí, me he inventado una palabra. ¿Passa?] al unísono, despeinándola con el aire que levantaron.  
  
-Es... Está bien... -tartamudeó- Pues entonces... -se quedó un rato pensando mientras veía las caras de súplica de sus amigos- Eh... ¿Sin lengua?  
  
...  
  
Viento...  
  
Más viento...  
  
-Eh...  
  
-Sin...  
  
-¿Lengua?  
  
Hubo unos instantes de silencio, hasta que Ren y Horo se miraron significativamente y se lanzaron sobre las dos víctimas, a las cuales pillaron desprevenidas, y las arrastraron al centro del círculo. Ellas patalearon y gritaron, Yoh se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte y Tamamura se puso roja... MUY roja.  
  
-¡Venga! -Horo Horo empujó la cabeza de su hermana hacia la de Anna y Ren hizo tres cuartos de lo mismo, mirando a la rubia como si de un momento a otro le fuera a salir una boca llena de afilados dientes en la nuca y le tapiñara la mano (cosa que obviamente no pasó). Las jóvenes se llevaron un buen susto y echaron la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente, frenando justo a tiempo y sin llegar a tocarse. Ambas se miraron con ojos de plato, asustadas.  
  
-Ay, ay, ay... -temblaron ambos al notar que las chicas comenzaban a reaccionar no demasiado pacíficamente.  
  
Los dos shamanes que las sujetaban retrocedieron lentamente, como quien trata de escapar de un animal salvaje. La cabeza de Pilika se giró hacia ellos, dejando ver un rostro lleno de furia semejante al de un tigre en posición de ataque. "¿¡Cómo te atreves!?" gritó la norteña antes de ser interrumpida por su amiga rubia, que colocó la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la giró, ocultando su cara a la vista de los demás, y se inclinó sobre ella. Pilika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Ren, Horo Horo y Tamao se quedaron mirando a Anna como si le hubiera salido un apéndice gigante en la espalda, y a Yoh se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo.  
  
Pasó un minuto.  
  
La itako se separó de ella y miró a los demás indiferente, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pilika se incorporó de golpe frotándose los labios frenéticamente.  
  
Yoh miró a su prometida incrédulo.  
  
-¿Qué acabas de hacer? -preguntó.  
  
-Es evidente, ¿no? -contestó ella, agria como siempre.  
  
-Pe... ¿¡Por qué!?  
  
-¿No era eso lo que queríais? Y cierra la boca, que pareces bobo.  
  
El shaman de cabellos castaños le obedeció anonadado. Poco a poco los otros shamanes (y los no-shamanes) fueron saliendo de su estado de shock para volver a la "normalidad" (si es que se le puede llamar así) y seguir con el juego más o menos tranquilamente.  
  
¡Hagamos un salto en el tiempo!  
  
Casa de los Asakura. Cuarto de los chicos. 6:25 a.m. Estado de la mar: Eso no tiene nada que ver con esta historia.  
  
-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Por fin!! -gritó Ren, ojeroso y no muy vestido que digamos, a la vista del palillo que le había tocado en suerte- ¡¡¡Soy el Reeeeeeeeeey!!!  
  
-Tú siempre serás mi rey, Ren-kun... -farfulló Horo Horo entre sueños, provocando que más de uno entreabriera los ojos para mirarle.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Despertad! ¡Que yo soy el Rey! -el joven chino miró desesperado a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban desperdigados por el suelo y la mayoría de ellos durmiendo desde hacía rato. Con una gota observó el peluche que el shaman del norte estrechaba entre sus brazos y al cual había añadido algo que se parecía peligrosamente a una aleta de tiburón.  
  
-Cállate -masculló Anna intentando patearle (sin lograr mucho efecto, ya que se encontraba a varios metros de éste y si no se movía vamos mal...)  
  
-¡¡¡Pero vamooooooos!!! -suplicó Ren desesperado- ¡¡Todos fuisteis el Rey más de una vez!! ¡Dejadme a mí también serlo!  
  
-Pobre Reeeeeeeen -dijo de pronto Yoh, situado no se sabe cómo detrás de él y llorando a mares- ¡Yo te compreeeeendo! ¡Venga, juguemos!  
  
-¿¡Pero tú qué fumaste!? -exclamó el shaman de China sacando su lanza de donde quiera que fuese y apuntándole con ella. Yoh le puso ojitos de cordero degollado.  
  
Con ayuda de Asakura, Tao consiguió por fin despertar (o como poco despabilar) a todos sus amigos y convencerles de que jugaran al menos una última ronda. Aunque ninguno parecía muy dispuesto, acabaron prefiriendo eso a soportar al chaval echándoselo en cara el resto de sus vidas.  
  
La ronda da comienzo...  
  
-¡¡¡HORO HORO, NO TE DUERMAS!!!  
  
Ahem... Repetimos: la ronda da comienzo...  
  
-...Y yo, Tao Ren el Rey, ordeno que... Horo Horo, que te despiertes ¬¬# -el mentado sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente- Como decía, YO que soy el REY, y lo soy YO porque VOSOTROS no lo sois... ordeno que...  
  
Yoh hizo sonar una batería imaginaria. Todos le miraron extrañados.  
  
-Vale, vale, ya me callo... -dijo muy cortado.  
  
-¡¡Dejad ya de interrumpirme!! -chilló mosqueado Ren. Con un gesto de impaciencia, continuó su discurso "real"- A la porra, que el 2 finja un orgasmo con quien esté sentado a su izquierda -soltó disgustado. La gente se le quedó mirando de tal manera que acabó poniéndose rojo- Bueno, ya, ¿¡no!? ¿Vais a cumplir mis órdenes o qué?  
  
Todos se apresuraron a consultar sus palillos, adormilados. Anna miró el suyo, el 3, y luego el de Tamao, que ni se había percatado de que tenía que despertarse. Ella tenía el 1. Pronto se dio cuenta de que los demás comenzaban a fisgar los palillos de su vecino en busca del número 2. Su mirada coincidió con la de Yoh, quien parpadeó molesto sin saber si sostenerla o apartarla. La itako movió la cabeza interrogativamente, a lo que él contestó moviéndola hacia los lados en señal de negación.  
  
-¿A quién le toca? -la voz de Pilika sonó queda y adormecida en la habitación. Anna se giró para ver las caras de los demás.  
  
-Ni idea -contestó Yoh.  
  
Entonces se fijaron en alguien que seguía durmiendo y que no había dicho nada aún.  
  
-¡Horo Horo!  
  
Su hermana le arrancó el palillo de las manos al bello durmiente para anunciar jovialmente que acababa de encontrar al número dos. Acto seguido lo despertó zarandeándolo salvajemente.  
  
-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? -soltó por saludo el ainu, bastante malhumorado.  
  
-Oooooh, hermanito, no sabes la que te esperaaaaa... -canturreó Pilika sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Horo Horo la miró desconcertado.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¡¡Tienes que fingir un orgasmo con la persona a tu izquierda!! -exclamó ella alegremente. El norteño dirigió la vista a un lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Un montón de gotitas aparecieron en las frentes de todos.  
  
-...Horo Horo, la otra izquierda...  
  
Ahora sí, el shaman miró al lado correcto... y comenzó a echar espuma por la boca al encontrarse la carita angelical de una durmiente Tamao.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... ^^UUU  
  
N.de la A: Buf, el principio fue penoso v_vU Pero es que el yuri no es lo mío, si al menos no fuera con Annita... ^^U No puede ser, debería escribir cosas que estén a mi alcance.  
  
ANNA: Pues sí ¬¬  
  
RALLY: ¡No seas cruel! _  
  
Reviews!!! ^0^ (Batí mi propio récord! Muchas gracias!!!!!!)  
  
Horo Horo: Aun no te mande un review a tu fic _UUUUUU Gomen!! (Lo hare, lo hare, lo juro ^^U) Muchas gracias por tus halagoooos *_*  
  
Akane: ¡No te me mueras! XDDDDDD Oye, crees que Hao me dirá que me quiere si me muero yo tb? *se tira al suelo*  
  
HAO: Ni de coña ¬¬  
  
RALLY: Malo c¬¬  
  
The Pam: Wajajaja, voy a meter puro hentai aquí!! XDDDDDD  
  
YOH: Rally, ¿sabes que das miedo?  
  
RALLY: ¿Y tú sabes que eres monísimo? *¬*  
  
YOH: O_oUUUU  
  
Uriko: Ñej ñej ñej, en el próximo capítulo meteré YohxAnna a patadas... *_* (Creo que llevo diciendo esto tres o cuatro veces XDDDD)  
  
FiOrI tAkAzE: No fue desagradable, de hecho no fue nada... Ups, creo que acabo de spoilear mi propio fic ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Maru Kazegami: Comprendo, comprendo XDDDDDD Pos yo estoy rabiando por ponerle algo salidillo, pero mejor me contengo XDDDD (es que estaría muy mono, pero son demasiado jóvenes, ¿no? XDD) Ah, x cierto, ya perdoné a Lyserg XDDDDD Creo que fue positiva la aparición de la Jeanne esa, porque gracias a ella me desenfadé con Lyse-kun XDD (y m enfade con ella ^^U)  
  
Anna Asakura: ¿Se te corto el review? ^^U ¿Qué no es justo? (Nada en esta vida es justo... Puaj, me estoy poniendo Jeanne-ish XP)  
  
Noriko Kinomoto: Di todas las gili*pi*s que quieras, mujer XDDDD Por mi encantada XD Qué monos que son Horo y Ren, verdad? (Sé que no tiene nada que ver con tu review, pero k mas da? XDDDD)  
  
Candymaru: XDDDDDD Talmente parece que le tenga manía a Ren-kun. ¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Es de mis favoritos! Lo k pasa es k tiene un carácter ideal para meterse con él... XDDD Creo k yo me comportaría como Horo Horo si le conociera XDDDDDDDDDDDDD (De hecho la cara que pondría si nos tiráramos con el camión por un barranco es la misma que puso Horo... En fin, destripé algo? ^^U) Mira, ya le tocó ser el Rey XDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Mako: Nu pacha na!! Dejaste un review y mas vale tarde que nunca!! ^0^ Thaaaaaanx *_* ¡A ver si hablamos!  
  
Hemkei: Weeeeeeeeei, te escribire, t escribire! *0* Cuantos mas amigos mejor!!! ^0^ (Sabes k acabo d recordarme a Yoh? XDDDDDDD) D verdad crees k va mejorando? Yo casi creo k empeora... v.vU  
  
Anna Asakura (again): Ehm... ¿Se volvió a cortar? ^.^U Lo siento, soy cruel por naturaleza XDDD  
  
Ann: Uh, no se si estaré aun a tiempo, pero... Prefiero a Lyserg (es k Tamao parece k este en la serie xa adornar ^^U Ahora sí, reconozco que adornar adorna bastante XD Es guapilla)  
  
Nanase: Weeeeeeeei, Manzanita!! ^0^ Conseguiste dejarme review!! (pérate, k eso ya t lo dije en clase XDDD) Mola, mola! XD  
  
Nezha: A las cinco de la mañana??? O_oUUUUUU Te conseguiste levantar? XDD Pa la proxima imprimelo y leetelo en la cama, mujer XDDDD  
  
Jan-chan: Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría meter a Manta, Lyserg, Jun, y etc. pero... ¿no sería un pelín raro llamarles a las tantas de la madrugada? XDDDD Ey, te gusta Detective Conan? *_* X el mail, lo digo...  
  
Yoh Asakura: Suelo hacerlo XDD Es que si no nadie lee el siguiente capítulo XDDDD  
  
Kanashimi Hikari (-chan! XD): No soy Dios!! XDDD (Xo puedes llamarme R- sama... Juego d palabras tonto, lo sé ^^UUU) Eres mi guardaespaldas, Kanashimi-chan? ^w^ XDDDD  
  
Neko_Aoi: Yoh se ha puesto celoso! XDDD Aunke no se le note mucho... Xo bueno, como yo tb soy Tauro lo hice basándome en mí, y como yo no suelo demostrar que estoy celosa (aunke lo esté y mucho ^^U) pos hice lo mismo para él XDDD Tal vez habría sido mejor que se volviera loco y pusiera la casa patas arriba XDDD Ah, pero esto no acaba aquí... Wajaja, soy tonta, mira k spoilear mis historias... XDD  
  
We, yastá! Ah, una última cosa: un crédito a Ann por llamar a Ren "Rencito" en un capítulo (k conste k yo ya lo llamaba así antes d leer su fic! ^^U) Hala, yastá XDD No kiero líos, aunke habrá montones d gente k lo llamará así tb ^w^  
  
Muuuuuuuchas gracias x los reviews, muuuuuuuuuuchos besitos os mando... y muuuuuuuchos reviews kiero a cambio XDDDDDDDDDDD (Anda! Un pareado! Lo patentaré! XDD) 


	7. Fin de fiesta: vergüenza, peleas, celos ...

-Mmmm... ¿Qué pasa...?  
  
Tamao bostezó pacíficamente, se desperezó, se frotó los ojitos... miró a su alrededor... escuchó lo que le decían... le dio un infarto...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Uaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Tamao!!!!! -gritó Pilika zarandeándola de un lado a otro- ¡¡Tamao, Tamao, no te mueras, que tú eras la única normal!!  
  
La del pelo rosa abrió los ojos de nuevo, algo mareada. Justo delante tenía una estampa que creyó no poder olvidar: la de todos sus amigos mirándola con cara de lástima, la de Horo Horo en estado de shock y bien sonrojadito... y la de Pilika tirada varios metros más atrás noqueada por una zapatilla que se parecía sospechosamente a las de Anna. Tragó saliva.  
  
-Eh... Lo siento, creo que oí mal, ¿pueden repetírmelo? -preguntó amablemente.  
  
-Tienes que montártelo con Horo Horo -dijo sin rodeos el joven chino.  
  
-¡¡¡Ren!!! -exclamaron todos al unísono, lanzándose a socorrer a Tamao, de nuevo sin conocimiento.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La chica se tumbó en el tatami tratando de parecer (sin conseguirlo) lo más serena posible. Después, el joven shaman del norte tomó lugar encima de ella. Pilika, Anna, Ren y Yoh ocultaron a duras penas sus sonrisas al ver las caras de vergüenza de ambos. Éste último se adelantó unos pasos, cronómetro en mano, y anunció:  
  
-Tres minutos, ¿OK?  
  
Los dos asintieron.  
  
¡Pip!  
  
Empezó el juego.  
  
-No es en serio, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... no tenemos que hacer nada "real", ¿eh? -balbuceó Tamao.  
  
-Claro que no, tranquila -dijo él tratando de infundirle confianza, aunque tal y como estaba más bien tendría que haber sido al revés. Una débil sonrisa afloró a la cara de la muchacha.  
  
Horo Horo se inclinó sobre la joven temblando; ella tragó saliva. Notaba sus músculos agarrotados y los brazos del ainu clavados como estacas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero la mirada del chico la mantenía paralizada en su sitio, hipnotizada. Horo Horo, al ver que ella no reaccionaba, colocó una mano en su rodilla para tratar de separar las piernas. Silbidos y exclamaciones de asombro llegaron hasta sus oídos.  
  
-Oye, Tamao... ¿y si me ayudas un poquito? -susurró nervioso.  
  
-¡Ah, claro! -contestó ella avergonzada. Lentamente abrió las piernas tratando de ignorar el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas y los nervios que paulatinamente se apoderaban de su cuerpo.  
  
El chico del norte se situó entre ellas intentando no mirar lo que el corto camisón había dejado al descubierto (aunque ya lo había visto unas horas antes, cuando les llevó el tentempié) y comenzó a mecerse adelante y atrás mientras pensaba que estaba pasando la vergüenza mayor de su vida. Tamao se acomodó como pudo de manera que no se rozaran mucho. La frase "ya no podré casarme nunca" escapó de sus labios instintivamente.  
  
-Yoh, ¿cuánto falta? -preguntó Horo Horo inquieto. Tener a Tamao en esa postura bajo su cuerpo le ponía bastante (por no decir muy) nervioso.  
  
-Dos minutos y medio -contestó.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Todavía!? -exclamaron ambos sin interrumpir el "baile".  
  
-Sí, todavía -gruñó Anna- Así que calla y sigue con lo tuyo -espetó.  
  
Horo Horo volvió la vista malhumorado a la jovencita que tenía debajo. Ésta había cerrado los ojos en un intento por superar la vergüenza y al ainu le pareció mucho más bonita que nunca. Entonces ella separó los párpados, confundida.  
  
-Oiga, joven Horo Horo... ¿qué es "eso"? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿"Eso"? Eh... No sé de qué me hablas -soltó atropelladamente el norteño, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar sin previo aviso.  
  
-Sí, sí, hay algo raro aquí abajo -continuó ella tratando de descubrir el paquete (nunca mejor dicho). Diciendo esto, introdujo la mano entre los dos cuerpos y comenzó a palpar.  
  
-¡¡¡NO LO TOQUES!!! -gritó Horo Horo, asustando a Tamao y acaparando la atención de los otros cuatro chavales, que mientras ellos tenían sus affaires se habían dedicado a jugar a las cartas.  
  
Las tres chicas -especialmente la del pelo rosa- miraron fijamente al pobre Horo. Luego la vista se desvió hacia su entrepierna. De nuevo a su cara. Entrepierna. Cara. Entrepierna...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡HERMANO!!  
  
-¡¡¡PERO QUÉ CERDO!!!  
  
Pilika corrió a atizar a su hermano, a gritarle, a tirarle de la oreja; Anna comenzó a chillar no-se-qué sobre que en su casa no se hacían esas guarradas y Tamao aprovechó la confusión general para escurrirse de entre sus piernas, lloriqueando. Mientras tanto, Yoh y Ren se debatían entre reírse o compadecerse del chaval. Optaron por la primera, uno discretamente y el otro a carcajada viva, chanzas incluidas, seguramente para molestarle.  
  
-¡¡Callaos todos!! -gritaba avergonzado el ainu, tratando por todos los medios de parar las burlas. Ren disfrutaba como nunca.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Horo-kun? ¿Te da corte que veamos lo salido que estás? -reía.  
  
-Tú te callas, idiota, que lo estás tanto o más que yo -replicó enfadado.  
  
-¿¡Qué dices!? -saltó de su asiento enfurecido. Su cuchilla hizo acto de presencia.  
  
-Lo que oyes. ¡Salido, salido, salido, salido, salido, salido! ¡El chino es un salido! ¡Chincha!  
  
-¿¡Buscas pelea, gilip*****!?  
  
Los demás pasaron olímpicamente de ellos dos, acostumbrados como estaban a sus continuas discusiones. Anna y Pilika ayudaron a levantarse a Tamao, todavía demasiado impactada como para sostenerse por sí sola, y se fueron del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. Yoh suspiró, mirando a sus amigos, mientras pensaba que todas las fiestas y reuniones de amigos terminaban con malos rollos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-No llores, Tamao... -Pilika intentaba consolar a su amiga sin lograr mucho resultado. La pobre no cesaba de hipar y estremecerse, sollozando frases de las cuales algunos fragmentos alcanzaron a entender: "siempre, siempre, por mi culpa...", "...todos enfadados..." y cosas por el estilo. La norteña miró suplicante a la rubia.  
  
-Voy a buscarle un vaso de leche, o algo -se resignó ella.  
  
Anna bajó las escaleras a tientas lo más silenciosamente posible. Aún se escuchaban voces en la otra habitación, las de Ren y Horo Horo discutiendo y la de Yoh intentando apaciguarles. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.  
  
¡Hombres!  
  
Entró a la cocina sin encender la luz, aunque realmente ya no había porqué seguir a oscuras, pues el resplandor seguramente no se vería desde el piso superior. Aún así, decidió no arriesgarse y continuó a trompicones hasta la nevera. La luz blanquecina de ésta iluminó levemente la estancia, proporcionando un aspecto extraño a todos los muebles. La sacerdotisa escuchó un portazo arriba y pasos furiosos dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.  
  
Magnífico, justo lo que más me apetecía en estos momentos refunfuñó para sus adentros. Decidió ignorar a quien quiera que fuese, en caso de topárselo al salir.  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
La voz de su prometido, ligeramente cargada de reproche, hizo que soltara de golpe la botella de leche. Ésta se estrelló contra el suelo de la cocina, salpicando todo y esparciendo cristalitos por todas partes.  
  
-¡Ey! ¿Te has hecho daño? -preguntó Yoh pasando a saltitos entre los cortantes fragmentos de botella y llegando a su lado.  
  
-¿A ti qué te parece? -contestó ella llevándose un dedo a la boca. También tenía heridas en las piernas y los pies. Pequeñas pero sangrantes.  
  
El shaman las examinó cuidadosamente, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.  
  
-No pasa nada, son todas limpias -dijo sonriente- Sólo tienes que lavarlas bien por si acaso.  
  
-Ya lo sé, no soy idiota -dijo ella de malos modos, aunque secretamente ya no estaba enfadada. Yoh, claro está, no lo sabía, y por eso su rostro se ensombreció.  
  
-Bueno, para la próxima vez mejor dejo que sea Pilika quien te ayude. Seguro que a ella no le contestas así -murmuró ofendido. Anna parpadeó sorprendida.  
  
-¡Estás celoso! -exclamó.  
  
-No, no lo estoy -negó tratando de esconder su rubor.  
  
-Sí, lo estás -le rebatió visiblemente divertida- ¿Por qué? ¿Por el beso? Tonto, si eso no...  
  
-¿¡Eso no fue nada!?  
  
Yoh la hizo retroceder hasta tropezar con la encimera, haciendo crujir los cristales bajos los pies descalzos de ambos. La barrera de hielo de Anna se rompió por un instante mostrando unos ojos asustados; mas inmediatamente se recompuso y lo miró desafiante.  
  
-Sí que fue algo, Anna -continuó el shaman observándola fijamente- ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Aquella vez me dijiste que...  
  
-Cállate, no lo digas -instó ella tragando saliva, recordando aquella comprometedora conversación de días atrás.  
  
-...Me dijiste que no estabas preparada, que ibas a reservar tu primer beso para más adelante... Que me lo reservabas a mí...  
  
-Pero escucha, Yoh...  
  
-¡No, escúchame tú a mí! ¡Yo te quiero! ¿¡Por qué no eres capaz de verlo!? -gritó a punto de estallar.  
  
-¿¡¡Y tú por qué no cierras esa bocaza!!? ¡¡No la besé!! Hice trampa, ¿¡entiendes!?  
  
Yoh tardó unos instantes en procesar la información. Mientras tanto Anna seguía dejando escapar toda la furia contenida en forma de gritos que hicieron callar incluso a los del piso de arriba. Cuando por fin terminó de desahogarse, ambos se miraron largamente.  
  
-Mi... Mi primer beso... -continuó ella a trompicones- Sigue... Sigue estando reservado para ti.  
  
-Y... ¿puedo cobrármelo ahora? -preguntó dulcemente Yoh acariciando la suave mejilla aterciopelada de su prometida. Ésta cerró los ojos.  
  
-No...  
  
-Pues entonces... me lo llevaré a la fuerza...  
  
Colocó las dos manos en la encimera de la cocina, inclinándose sobre la sacerdotisa; ella se echó para atrás apoyando los codos en la fría superficie. Los fragmentos de vidrio crujieron al despegarse de los pies de Anna y caer al suelo. El shaman la levantó y sentó en el mueble con un pequeño esfuerzo, para acto seguido acercarse y besarla con torpeza al principio y más profundamente después. Al cabo de un rato la itako trató de coger aire, se puso azul, pataleó y al final consiguió apartar al chico de su boca con un fuerte empujón.  
  
-¡HALA! ¿¡Qué hacéis vosotros dos a oscuras!? -las voces de Horo Horo y Pilika resonaron en la estancia. Las luces se encendieron, obligando a Anna y Yoh a cerrar los ojos. Oyeron un ruido.  
  
Los dos jóvenes miraron al lugar de donde provenía el sonido: vieron a los dos hermanos con ojos de plato, a Ren que no sabía dónde meterse y a Tamao que se acababa de golpear la cabeza con el marco de la puerta por la impresión. Pasó un tiempo hasta que el shaman de pelo azul consiguió articular palabra.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, conque "en mi casa no se hacen esas guarradas", ¿eh, Anna?  
  
La rubia echó un vistazo al estado del cuarto: la nevera abierta, el suelo lleno de leche y cristales y lo más importante, ella misma sentada en la encimera y ABRAZADA a Yoh por la cintura... y no digamos el hecho de que su ropa no estaba precisamente donde debiera estar.  
  
Comenzó a jadear.  
  
A mirar a todos lados con cara de psicópata.  
  
A hiperventilar.  
  
-Anna, Anna, tranquila... -decían todos. Pero ella no escuchaba. Estaba pasando la vergüenza mayor de su vida... O mejor dicho, LAS mayores vergüenzas de su vida, y todas en la misma noche [¿de qué me suena? XD]. Y para colmo Yoh parecía haberse convertido en piedra porque no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar (agarrado a ciertas partes sensibles de su cuerpo).  
  
Pilika apartó a Tamao en el último momento. Su hermano no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó encima del joven chino al salir Anna corriendo. Llevaba a su prometido en volandas, el cual tenía todo el aspecto de ir a explotar de vergüenza. La chica subió las escaleras como un cohete, trastabilló en los últimos escalones y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, siempre seguida por el shaman de cabellos castaños.  
  
-¿Pero qué demonios...? -comenzó el ainu.  
  
-¡Horo Horo, si te quitas de encima mío tal vez podríamos fisgar QUÉ HACEN ESOS DOS AHÍ ARRIBA!  
  
Varios ruidos sospechosos escaparon del cuarto de la sacerdotisa.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... Buagh, qué estupidez.  
  
N. de la A: Ehm... Es totalmente idiota y encima tardé una eternidad -_-UUU Nah, I don´t care. Muchas gracias a Akane y a Nanase por su ayuda y apoyo moral ^______^  
  
ANNA: Si no tuvieras tres o cuatro fics en mente no tardarías tanto ¬¬  
  
RALLY: Si vosotros no fuerais tan monos yo no tendría tantas ideas ¬¬  
  
ANNA: ¡Y si no fueras una salida no escribirías estas memeces empalagosas! _#  
  
RALLY: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -tocó su punto débil.  
  
ANNA: Ay, no, otra vez no... -_-U  
  
Respuestas a reviews!! ^0^  
  
Uriko: A mi tampoco me gusta demasiado el yuri, pero "hay que saber escribir de todo" XDD  
  
Akane: Wajaja! Toma YohxAnna XDDDDD  
  
RALLY: ¡Eh! ¡Hao es mío! ¿O prefieres que me quede con Yoh? *llevándoselo a hurtadillas* XDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
HAO: ¡EH! ¡Rally! ¿¡Qué pasó con lo que me dijiste anoche en la cama!?  
  
RALLY: -.-UU Síí, ya te prepararé una taaarta... Jolines...  
  
Anna Asakura: Me da que ya sé lo que corta los reviews ^^U Esto: _ (al menos cada vez que se corta uno sale eso ^^)  
  
FiOrI tAkAzE: ¿Te desespero? ¿Te desespero? XD Suelo desesperar a mucha gente (sobre todo a mí misma ^^U)  
  
The Black Misao: Ya ta, ya tienes el siguiente capítulo XD Es estúpido, lo sé.  
  
Horo Horo: ¡Yo no bebo! XDD Yo soy así normalmente... Supongo que más de uno se habrá dado cuenta ya XDD  
  
Noriko Kinomoto: Yo, que soy una burra XDDD ¿Lo siguiente? Sore wa himitsu desu! (Eso es secreto)  
  
ANNA: Confiésalo, no tienes ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo Yoh y yo encerrados en mi habitación ¬¬  
  
RALLY: Eh... Calla ^^U  
  
Nanase: Bueno, como tú lo veas XD No creo que pudiera usar mucho la lengua si fue mentira...  
  
YOH: Pero eso ella no lo sabía... Sólo tú... ^_^U  
  
RALLY: ·_·U ..... ¡Detalles! XD  
  
Hermione Granger: A eso le llamo yo ir directa al grano XD Continúo, continúo.  
  
Karoru Metallium: Mira, como vuelvas a decir que no te gusta voy y te descuartizo XDDDD ¡Baka! ¡Tu fic es genial! Y como no lo continúes pronto iré a tu casa y te encadenaré al ordenador hasta que lo hagas XD  
  
Candymaru: Cuando te conectaaaaaas??? _ Yo te quiero ver!!! Consigue un PC!! *llora* Uf, ya. Histerismos aparte, ¿con quién más lo iba a hacer? ¿Que se les una Yoh? XDDDD No por Dios! Lo hice por los fans de HoroxTamao -_-U "Hay que saber escribir de todo"  
  
Hermi12: Waaaaaa, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! *.* Je, mucha gente me pide a Jun! Creo que tendré que meterla por ahí a lo disimulao XD  
  
Hemkei: Nya, nya, sorpresaaaa... XDD Anna es una tramposilla! Dios, qué pesimidad de argumento XD (Vale, "pesimidad" dudo que exista... ¿Y qué? XDD)  
  
Misao Kirimachi Surasai: Me temo que soy demasiado perversa para hacer que todo vaya bien ^^U Debería visitar a un psicólogo... o tal vez no XD Quizás acabaría más loco que yo... Naaah, imposible XD  
  
Ann: Juas juas juas!!! Ahora puedo decirlo!! ¡Rencito, Rencito, Rencito! XDDDDD Sí, contenta, contenta! XD Arigato! Nya, sí que está de adorno, ¿no ves que no hace nada? Si hasta en algunos capítulos le cambian la dobladora porque solo tiene una frase y no merece la pena! ^^U (Weno, eso somos los españolitos, k somos unos desastres ¬¬U) Y tu continua tu fic! XDD Ay, me temo que este capitulo no te va a hacer mucha gracia... Demasiado YohxAnna? ^^U  
  
Yoho: No te mueras! No te mueras! X_X ¿Por qué siempre mato a la gente??? ^^UUUUUUUU Nya, me alegro de que te gustase! ^0^ (Deduzco que "quedar muy padre" es un cumplido, porque si no me han estao insultando y yo no me enteré ^^U (No sé por qué, pero no me sorprendería))  
  
Af! That was all, folks! ^__^ Pregunta: ¿Qué queréis para el próximo capítulo y cuántos más podríais soportar antes de aburriros? XD  
  
~¡Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio!~ 


	8. Visitas

Tip, tip, tip, tip... Pasitos en el pasillo. Ren, seguido de Pilika, Horo Horo y Tamao, se acercó de puntillas a la puerta cerrada de cierta habitación y pegó la oreja al papel de arroz. Los demás se agolparon encima suyo tratando de escuchar también. ¿Qué era aquello que se oía en el interior? ¿Golpes? ¿Pasos? ¿Se estaban acercando o eran imaginaciones suyas?  
  
El panel se descorrió con furia para mostrar a una Anna despeinada y rabiosa que intentaba a duras penas contener su ira.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!! -gritó.  
  
Los pobres muchachos, que no se lo esperaban, cayeron sobre sus posaderas al ver semejante engendro surgido de una película de terror. Retrocedieron al instante y se fueron a gatas lo más rápido que pudieron arrastrando a Tamao, que había quedado en shock. La sacerdotisa gruñó enfadada y cerró de nuevo la puerta con un ademán furioso.  
  
-¿Creéis que Yoh seguirá vivo? -preguntó Horo Horo bastante intranquilo.  
  
-No lo sé. Pero tendrá suerte si sale ileso de ésta -dijo Ren negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Pero si la culpa es nuestra! -interrumpió Tamao sorprendiendo a todos- Nosotros les molestamos, deberíamos pedirle perdón para que no se enfade con el joven Yoh... -aunque intentaba mantener la voz firme, en el momento de recordar la escena de la cocina un quiebro delató sus sentimientos por el shaman. Pilika pasó un brazo por sus hombros intentando consolarla. Los dos chicos bajaron la mirada.  
  
-Tienes razón, pero... ¿quién es el valiente que entra a decírselo?  
  
La pregunta de Ren quedó sin respuesta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Suéltame, Yoh... -sollozó Anna con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Él acarició con ternura sus cabellos suaves.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? -preguntó.  
  
-No... pero me da vergüenza.  
  
-No hay nadie viéndonos.  
  
-¿Y qué?  
  
-Que te quiero.  
  
-Déjame en paz. Tú lo que quieres es enrollarte conmigo.  
  
-Bueno, pues sí, pero porque eres tú, no me vale cualquiera...  
  
-Eso decís todos.  
  
Yoh miró a su prometida con ternura, estrechó el abrazo y besó su cabeza.  
  
-¿Y si te dijera que soy capaz de pasarme la noche contigo en el mismo futón y no hacerte nada? -preguntó astutamente.  
  
-No me lo creería -respondió ella sin reparar en su mirada pícara.  
  
-¿Lo comprobamos?  
  
-¡Claro que no!  
  
-Gallina.  
  
-¿¡Qué!?  
  
-Que eres una cobarde.  
  
-¡¡Métete en la cama!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El shaman de hielo y el shaman de la China se miraron fijamente durante mucho tiempo; tanto, que comenzaron a salirles chispas de los ojos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Una lágrima, brillante y salada, afloró a los ojos del ainu y resbaló por su mejilla. Parpadeó.  
  
-¡Ja! ¡Has perdido! ¡Te toca otra vez! -Ren rió con ganas al ver la cara que se le quedó al otro.  
  
"¡Mierda!" se pudo escuchar de labios del norteño mientras se preparaba para lo peor. El chino se regocijó al pensar qué podría mandarle esta vez...  
  
-¿Cómo podéis seguir jugando después de todo lo que pasó? -gimoteó Pilika enfurruñada. Detrás, Tamao continuaba con ojos llorosos y enrojecidos.  
  
-¡Es que no tenemos sueñooo! -dijeron Horo y Ren al unísono. Se miraron.  
  
-¡¡Tabú!! -se apresuró a exclamar el segundo. Al shaman del norte se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo. ¿Cómo no había sido más rápido? Ahora se tendría que pasar lo (poco) que quedaba de noche calladito, a no ser... que alguien pronunciara su nombre...  
  
Una idea cruzó por su mente.  
  
No, imposible, sería degradarme a su nivel pensó Horo Horo. Justo en ese instante, Ren sacó una chocolatina del bolsillo.  
  
-¿Alguien la quiere? -preguntó balanceándola delante de los ojos del ainu- ¿Nadie? Venga, el que la quiera que diga "Ren es el mejor"... ¿No? Bueno, pues para mí -concluyó quitándole el envoltorio y comiéndosela en dos bocados. Rió.  
  
¡¡Te vas a enterar!!  
  
El chino estaba todavía disfrutando de la cara de desesperación de su amigo cuando se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de éste: estaba demasiado serio. Repentinamente se le echó encima, pero no agresivamente, como esperaba, sino con intenciones un tanto más... extrañas. Horo Horo abrazó su cintura, pasó las yemas de los dedos por su torso musculoso, deteniéndose aquí y allá y deleitándose en la cara de auténtico terror del joven. Elevó una mano hasta su cara y la acarició mientras se acercaba leeeentamente a su boca. Entonces el shaman reaccionó:  
  
-¿¡¡Pero qué haces, Horo Horo!!? -gritó rojo de vergüenza.  
  
-¡Has dicho mi nombre! ¡Ya puedo hablar! -exclamó él visiblemente divertido- Y mira lo que digo: ¡¡¡has caído!!! ¡Tonto, más que tonto! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! :P  
  
Ren creyó que su cara iba a explotar de puro bochorno. Definitivamente esa no era su noche.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna intentó concentrarse en la tela que tenía delante. Muy bonita, sí, con un color crema que dejaba entrever el torso desnudo que cubría y que... No, no, la tela. La textura era suave, suave como la piel de... Que no, que no. El corte. Sí, eso es. Seguramente el yukata había sido confeccionado por unas manos hábiles... como las de su prometi... ¡Oh, mierda!  
  
¡¡¡¡JODEEER, NO ME PUEDO DORMIIIIIIIIR!!!!  
  
Yoh abrió los ojos adormilado. A su lado la rubia se esforzaba por mantener la calma, respirando como si estuviera de parto y abanicándose con una mano.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -susurró haciendo que ella diera un respingo.  
  
-Nada, nada -contestó la itako intentando disimular el nerviosismo. No funcionó. El shaman sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-¿No tienes sueño? Mira que son casi las siete... Deberías dormir al menos un par de horas.  
  
-¿Me estás dando lecciones? Harías bien en cerrar la bocaza y seguir tus propios consejos antes que dárselos a los demás, ¿sabías?  
  
El joven rió silenciosamente. ¿Luego era él el que se tenía que controlar? Desde luego le estaba costando no abrazarla, pero no parecía suponerle tanto esfuerzo como a ella. Parece que la Princesa de Hielo se derrite al estar cerca del Fuego...  
  
Anna sentía los minutos discurrir lentos y monótonos, como si el mismo espacio de tiempo se repitiera continuamente. El cuerpo de su prometido seguía allí delante, su pecho subiendo y bajando acompasado en una danza hipnótica para ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Ni un ruido se oía en toda la casa. Bueno, alguno sí: ruiditos regulares en la tarima, pero el crujido de la madera se había convertido en algo natural en las noches primaverales.  
  
Elevó la vista a la cara durmiente de Yoh Asakura. Sus párpados cerrados, sus mejillas suaves y redondas, sus labios... no había palabras para describirlos, le hacían parecer un angelito sin alas. La rubia itako se acurrucó a su lado y miró al techo para evitar hacer tonterías.  
  
Parpadeó.  
  
En el techo estaba la cara de Yoh.  
  
O puede que no.  
  
-¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!  
  
La chica se incorporó bruscamente y despertó con ello al shaman de pelo castaño. El recién llegado tuvo que apartarse para no darse un coscorrón con la furiosa rubia.  
  
-¡Ey, cuidado! -exclamó enfadado. Después añadió mirando hacia abajo- Se te va a descolocar el picardías.  
  
-¡Vete a fastidiar a otra parte, Hao!  
  
CONTINUARÁ... ^^U  
  
N. de la A: Este capítulo fue escrito mientras escuchaba "They´re not gonna get us" y "I went crazy" de T.A.T.U. y "Jazzman" y "Lisa it´s your birthday" de Los Simpson XDDDDDDD Así salió.  
  
Weeeeee, el día 23 es mi cumple!! ^0^ Y ya me compré el DVD de El viaje de Chihiro (Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi, Spirited Away) ^______^ Nótese que NO tengo reproductor de DVD, pero me da igual XDD Total, ya tengo 8 esperando para ser vistos... por uno más no me voy a morir XD  
  
ANNA: ¿Y si pasas a comentar los reviews?  
  
YOH: Eso, eso, que todos se han molestado en enviártelos ^0^  
  
RALLY: Y yo me he molestado en archivarlos uno por uno en mi bandeja de correo *_* Soy coleccionista de reviews XDDDDD  
  
SaKKuRi_: Uhmmm... ¿Quieres decir que te encanta? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¿Que Tamao QUÉ? XDDDDDDDDD Por Dios, si esa niña le dan un beso en la mejilla y ya se desmaya... XDDD No te preocupes, a mí también me encantan las escenitas lime... XDDD ¡Una intenta controlarse en al menos UN fic para no parecer una completa hentai y la gente va y se lo pide! XDDDDDDDDDDD Pues bien, supongo que luego haré un fic del estilo "Lo que pasó entre tal y tal escena del fic..." y allí meteré todo lo que mi mente retorcida pueda esgrimir ^^U (¿Alguien se ha fijado en que me paso media vida riendo? XDD)  
  
Jockerita (jocky_misao): Ren con Horo? Ya somos dos! No, espera, somos bastantes más XD  
  
Horo Horo: X) Tu sabes que soy fan incondicional de YohxAnna, ¿cómo me iba a resistir a meter aunque fuera un poquito? XDDD Soy débil...  
  
Akane: Pa la próxima, tranqui XDD Oye, ¿dónde te metes que no te veo en el messenger? T3T  
  
HAO: Rally, me tiene secuestrado T_T  
  
RALLY: ¿¡En serio!? Uy, entonces ya puedo secuestrar yo a Yoh *lo coge y se marcha dejando al pobre Hao abandonado*  
  
HAO: ...¡Eh! ;_;  
  
Yoh_Asakura: ^_^ Gracias por tu comentario! Nu sé cuando lo terminaré, y ahora que metí a Hao... va para largo... ^^U  
  
Hermi12: Tatatacháaaaaan... ¡voy a meter a Jun y a Li Pai Long... Pyron... Como leches se diga XDD Yo lo escribo como se pronuncia ^^UUU ¿Verdad que hacen una pareja muy linda? ^____^ (ahora sí que sí, demostrado queda que todas las parejas de esta serie son monísimas XDDD) Juas, juas, juas, creo que aún quedan muchas cosas raras por escribir... y las voy a meter todas en este fic!! XDDDD Soy una psicópata! Uy, no, espera, eso no...  
  
Mako: ^.^UUUU ¿Te traumatizaste demasiado? No fue para tanto... XD  
  
The black misao: ^^UUU Eh... no, aún no lo acabé...  
  
ANNA: Eso es evidente ¬¬ ¿Qué torturas nos tienes preparadas?  
  
RALLY: Pues había pensado en meteros en un sarcófago como el de Jeanne... digoooooooooo... ¡yo no torturo a nadie! ^^U  
  
Sarah Crockfort: XD Me temo que estoy entremezclando parejas sin parar, así que ni yo sé con quién acabará cada uno... ^^U  
  
Yuta: HoroxRen? He oído HoroxRen? Alguien da más? Adjudicado! XDDDD Me gustan tus ideas!! XDDD Si puedo meter alguna, lo haré XDDD Me encantan, me encantan!! XD  
  
Sakura Himura: Mira, mira, ¿quién apareció al final del capítulo? XDD (Esto se está convirtiendo en un fic demasiado comercial... nah, qué importa? XD)  
  
Kaori Kshin: |||_|||UUU Fue porque esa chica llora por todo... Bueno, creo que ya te lo dije por messenger, no? ^^  
  
Laila Doremi: Cómo me gusta martirizar a mis chicos... XDDD  
  
TODOS: Pues sí ¬¬  
  
Ahem... ^^U Me alegro mucho de que mi historia te haga reír ^0^ Me siento halagada... ¡¡Gracias!! *_* A ver si puedes leer pronto este capi ^^  
  
Karoru Metallium: ¡Por favor, Karoru-chan! ¡Me ofendes! ¿Cómo iba yo a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de meter lime? XDDDDD  
  
Noriko Kinomoto: Los ruiditos los dejo a la imaginación del lector XDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Bra: No quiero imaginarme cómo acabaría el viaje de fin de curso XDDDDD ¿Te lo pasaste bien?  
  
The Pam: ¿Perversas mis ideas? Oh, por favor, me ofendes... *voz de pija* XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Sí! ¡Soy perversa! Bwahahahahaha! ... Uy, ya estoy desvariando ^^UUUUU  
  
Candymaru: AMIIIIIGA!!! ;_; ¡Cuánto tiempo! Uh, esto que escribí se puede denominar "tensión amorosa"? XDDD No, verdad?  
  
Claus: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Bueno, pues ya lo continúo! No te lo hagas, plis! XDD  
  
Eso fue todo (y fue mucho! ^w^) Ah, sí, por cierto:  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Vale, ya descargué la tensión -_-U Cuando veáis el capítulo 51 (me parece que es ese, si no el siguiente) lo entenderéis ;_; Lilys...  
  
~¡¡Muchos besitos os mando, y muchos reviews quiero a cambio!!~ 


	9. ¿¡Quién es el responsable?

-¡Vete a fastidiar a otra parte, Hao! -murmuró Anna tapándose el escote. La mirada del shaman la desquiciaba.  
  
-Ya fui. Espera a que se despierten los del salón -dijo Hao con aburrimiento.  
  
-¿Pero qu...? -Yoh se levantó del futón con cara de sueño. Miró a su gemelo distraídamente y le metió el dedo en el ojo- Mira, Anna, un espejo... Vaya... ¿Tanto me ha crecido el pelo?  
  
Los dos se le quedaron mirando (sobre todo él) con cara de estar pensando "Dios mío, pero qué tonto es este chico". El prometido de Anna volvió a acostarse sin enterarse de nada, dejándolos con unas gotas de litro y medio en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -preguntó ella como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
-Eh... ¿Cómo que "estas horas"? Si ya son las diez de la mañana... -respondió el mayor de los hermanos Asakura, aún mirando con incredulidad a su gemelo dormido.  
  
-¿¡Las diez!? O_O ¿¡Pero tanto llevo durmiendo!?  
  
La rubia salió rápidamente al pasillo en busca de un reloj. De pronto, algo la agarró por la muñeca y la estampó contra la pared. El shaman de largos cabellos castaños se situó delante de la sacerdotisa para aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la pared y la miró largamente a los ojos. Anna tragó saliva.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
Él no contestó.  
  
-Te pregunté que qué haces -repitió en un tono más amenazante.  
  
Hao siguió sin contestar. Una sonrisa salvaje asomó a su rostro mientras apretaba más a la muchacha.  
  
-Creo que mi hermano no sabe lo que tiene aquí, preciosa. Yo sí sabré valorarte -dijo por fin. Anna notó una mano deslizarse por debajo de su ropa.  
  
-¡¡¡HAO!!!  
  
El susodicho retiró lentamente la mano sin llegar a girarse. No necesitaba verle la cara para saber la expresión que tendría, ya que al fin y al cabo la veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Le saludó tranquilamente.  
  
-Hola, hermanito.  
  
-¡Hao, suéltala! -gritó furioso. La itako frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Te crees que yo no sé defenderme? -dijo haciéndose la ofendida al librarse del abrazo opresor. Miró de reojo a su prometido, al que nunca antes había visto tan enfadado.  
  
Los dos shamanes idénticos comenzaron a discutir haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de la rubia. Yoh estaba fuera de sí y Hao sólo sonreía con superioridad. En cuanto a Anna, la pobre intentaba hacerse notar sin conseguirlo, y eso la estaba poniendo BASTANTE furiosa. Pero todas las disputas se congelaron en el acto al escucharse por toda la casa un grito helador proveniente de la peliazulada.  
  
Los tres se miraron entre sí. Rápidamente Yoh y Anna bajaron las escaleras y entraron en el salón, seguidos por un Hao indiferente. Lo que vieron les dejó de piedra.  
  
-¡¡¡Hermanooooooooo!!! ¿¡¡Qué has hecho!!? -lloraba Pilika señalando a Horo Horo, que se acababa de despertar.  
  
-¿...Eh? -masculló algo alelado. No entendió las caras de terror de Tamao y su hermana hasta que Ren se incorporó a su lado vestido únicamente con una camiseta que le era muy familiar...  
  
Ay, madre.  
  
¡Claro que le era familiar! ¡Como que era la que él usaba para dormir!  
  
Y entonces...  
  
...  
  
¿Qué llevaba él puesto?  
  
No necesitó bajar la vista, la mirada del chino era suficientemente descriptiva.  
  
-¿¡¡¡QUÉ CO*O HA PASADO AQUÍ!!!? -gritó abochornado, ocultándose ipso facto detrás de Ren, quien dio un respingo y saltó como un resorte.  
  
-¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡No me toques!! -aulló todo colorado.  
  
-¡¡Hermano!!  
  
-¡Joven Horo Horo! ¡Joven Ren!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡CALLAOS TODOS!!!!!  
  
Tamao, Pilika y los dos chicos dirigieron la vista de inmediato a la puerta, donde Kyouyama y los Asakura permanecían de pie. Repararon enseguida en las numerosas venitas de enfado en la frente de la sacerdotisa, en la cara de preocupación de Yoh y en la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de Hao. Un momento... ¿Hao?  
  
-¿¡Qué hace ÉL aquí!? -preguntó el ainu arisco. El shaman se rió en su cara.  
  
-¿Que qué hago YO? Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo, ¿no te parece?  
  
Horo Horo se sonrojó furiosamente y tiró de la primera prenda que encontró (los pantalones de Ren, que andaban desperdigados por ahí) para taparse sus partes íntimas.  
  
Anna se cruzó de brazos, entrecerró los ojos mirando al hermano de Yoh, y se preparó para dejar caer la losa:  
  
-Hao, antes dijiste algo sobre "esperar a que se despierten los del salón"... ¿Qué querías decir?  
  
Todas las miradas se fijaron en él. De pronto el shaman no sabía que decir, y su cara se estaba poniendo azul, muy azul. Muy, muy, MUY azul. Las cosas no pintaban bien para él. Claro que... ¿qué podrían hacer esos insignificantes shamanes?  
  
Los nudillos de Anna crujieron.  
  
Quizás sí que podían hacerle algo -_-U  
  
-¡Hao...!  
  
-¡Te vas a enterar!  
  
¡DING DONG!  
  
Los shamanes quedaron en posición de ataque, sorprendidos. ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie quería moverse de su sitio, pero por otra parte...  
  
Tamao se levantó tímidamente, como esperando la aprobación de todos, y se dirigió al recibidor. El sonido del cerrojo descorriéndose y la puerta abriéndose, luego una dulce voz saludando... Una voz muy conocida...  
  
Ren abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
-¡Hola, Ren!  
  
Su hermana Jun asomó por la puerta del salón con el pelo suelto y vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera gris. Su cálida sonrisa fue rápidamente suplantada por una cara de terror al ver el aspecto de todos y especialmente la guisa de su querido hermanito.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó escandalizada.  
  
-Tres palabras: -dijo Anna- fiesta - de - pijamas.  
  
Jun recordó con nostalgia sus propias fiestas cuando tenía la edad de los chicos... Hacía tanto tiempo...  
  
...¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Aún era joven!  
  
-¡Pai Long! -llamó- ¡Olvida el footing! ¡Nos quedamos!  
  
-¿Eh? -la dueña (o casi) de la casa parpadeó sorprendida- ¿Cómo que os quedáis?  
  
-¡Yo también quiero jugar a eso! -exclamó contenta, dejando a todos de una pieza.  
  
-No pretenderás que sigamos ahora...  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Porque sólo dormimos tres o cuatro horas, ¿sabes? ^^U  
  
-Aaaaah... Entiendo... -la joven lanzó una pícara mirada a Anna y luego a Yoh, riéndose entre dientes. La rubia captó enseguida el sentido de sus palabras.  
  
-¡No, no entiendes! -sus mejillas se tiñeron de color.  
  
-Como sea. Entonces volveremos por la noche, a eso de las once. ¡Vámonos, Ren! -exclamó saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? -refunfuñó él, cogiendo unos pantalones y saliendo tras ella.  
  
-Yo me voy a duchar -anunció Pilika inmediatamente. Horo Horo y Tamao decidieron seguir su ejemplo, o al menos echarse una siestecita antes de seguir con la juerga.  
  
En un momento, la sala de estar quedó desierta. Sólo estaban allí Anna, Yoh y Hao.  
  
La sacerdotisa miró a los dos chicos pasmada. ¡No venían más que problemas ese día! Pasaron unos instantes de silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo dirigiéndose a su prometido:  
  
-Bueno, ya que van a venir todos, ¿no sería mejor que llamases a Manta? Se va a sentir ofendido si es el único que se lo pierde.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Me voy a bañar. Apañaos para tener limpia la casa a las once.  
  
-¡Anna!  
  
La itako rubia abandonó sin más la sala dejando a los gemelos boquiabiertos. Hao consiguió balbucear algo que Yoh entendió como "¿Es siempre así?" y a lo que no acertó a contestar antes de que se largara por piernas.  
  
-¡Oh, genial! -exclamó para nadie en particular- ¿¡Ahora me toca a mí arreglar este desastre!?  
  
Una ventana decidió contestar haciendo que un golpe de viento entrara y revolviera todos los papelitos, palillos y porqueriítas que había esparcidos por el suelo. Yoh la cerró de una patada.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamao escuchó ruidos en la habitación vecina -la de los ainus- que no la dejaban dormir. Se dio la vuelta en el futón tratando de ignorarlos por todos los medios: contó ovejas, tarareó una canción, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, escribió mentalmente una novela rosa, hizo crujir los nudillos al ritmo de "Frère Jacques" y descosió los bordes de la colcha con sus uñas; pero nada.  
  
Y como dicen, "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles".  
  
Aguzó el oído para escuchar lo que ocurría. ¿Era ésa la voz de Horo Horo? Sí, ya la distinguía...  
  
-¡No, para, para! Pilika, por favor, no hagas eso... ¡Aaaaah! -gemía. Tamao se sonrojó locamente.  
  
-¡Cállate, hermano! Ññññ... ¡Ah! ¡Ya está!  
  
-No, por favor, no lo muevas... ¡Ay!  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡PARAD, POR FAVOR!! -la pelo-rosada irrumpió en el cuarto tapándose los ojos. Debajo de sus manos el brillo rojo de sus mejillas llamaba la atención.  
  
Los hermanos se detuvieron en el acto para mirarla interrogantes.  
  
-¿Que paremos de hacer qué, Tamao? -inquirió curiosa Pilika.  
  
-Pues... Pues... De hacer "eso"... -respondió ella totalmente abochornada, aún sin mirarles.  
  
-¿De darme un masaje? -preguntó Horo Horo sin comprender.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
La joven se destapó los ojos por fin y echó un vistazo a los chicos: él estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, y su hermana, sentada encima de su espalda. Las manos de ella estaban en sus hombros.  
  
-¿Masaje? -repitió Tamao atontada.  
  
-Sssí, masaje... Tenía un nudo tremendo y Pilika me lo estaba quitando... -explicó lentamente Horo Horo. Pilika comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, lo que hizo que la chica quisiera hundir la cabeza en el suelo. La joven ainu estaba intentando preguntar (digo intentando porque entre las risas de su hermano y las suyas propias no había quien entendiera aquello) a qué se refería Tamamura con "eso" cuando un tremendo ruido los sobresaltó a todos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! -se escuchó acto seguido.  
  
Tamao miró nerviosa a los dos norteños y preguntó:  
  
-¿Esa no era la voz de... Manta?  
  
CONTINUARÁ... :O  
  
N. de la A: Buf, demasiados personajes y poco que contar -_-U No sé cómo me va a salir Hao (supongo que OOC como todos los demás ^^UUUUUUU) porque ahora mismito está en plan "vamos a cargarnos a todos" en la serie, así que... XD Y además, opino que es un personaje muy difícil de describir porque nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar X_X Aish. Paranoias aparte...  
  
¿Había comentado que el 23 de abril es mi cumpleañoooooooos? ^_^U  
  
Sí, lo había comentado. En fin. ¡Quiero hacer dos o tres fanfics nuevos! El problema es que uno de ellos tiene un argumento muy parecido a uno que ya se está publicando... Oh, qué demonios, pero si todas las ideas son más o menos iguales... ^^U  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews! ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! XDD  
  
ANNA: Cállate, Rally.  
  
RALLY: ^.^U  
  
Brenda-chan: ¿Pero qué crees? Yo tb estoy avergonzada de que lean mis desvaríos XDDDD  
  
HAO: Pues poco se nota ¬¬U  
  
RALLY: Vete a tomar por saco, ¡tío bueno! ^0^  
  
HAO: O_oU  
  
Horo Horo: Aaaah, ya me inventaré algo... XDDD  
  
Noriko Kinomoto: Yo también quería que siguieran XD Es mi maldita autocensura (que por otra parte está prácticamente ausente en el resto del fic... Tienes razón, para la próxima no los detengo XDDDD)  
  
Akane: Es que yo me imagino a Anna nerviosa y me saltan las lágrimas de la risa XD Fijo que en una situación así perdería los papeles.  
  
YOH: Akane... Me has abandonado... ;_;  
  
RALLY: T_T Hao era mío...  
  
YOH: O_OU ¿Pero no dijiste que me preferías a mí?  
  
RALLY: Sí... Pero es que yo os quiero a los dos... ¡Soy muy celosa! _  
  
YOH: ;_; Socorrooooo...  
  
Shinjitsu: ¿MillyxManta? o_oU ¿¡RyuxElly!? O_oU (por cierto, no es la hermana de Milly...) ¿¡¡Y LysergxMatti!!? (supongo que te referías a ella) O_OUUUUUU Qué parejas más raras...  
  
SaKKuRi_: No creo que Hao les deje tranquilos... Siendo como es él... XDDDD  
  
HAO: ¡Oye!  
  
De todas formas eso puede ser muy divertido... Juas, juas, juas XDDD *Rally pensando cosas ecchi*  
  
*Rally se imagina a Tamao vestida de cuero y con un látigo* ................ Uiiiiiish _U  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: Los intento hacer lo más largos que puedo, pero... cuando llevo tres páginas aproximadamente llega mi madre a meterme prisa ¬¬U Así que los tengo que terminar así de apurados _!  
  
Yeni: (anda, mira, como mi ex-compañera de clase) Yo también amo a Hao XD ¿Hacemos un club? ¡Me pido presi!  
  
Bratty: *____________* Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! (Jabalí. Solo Nanase pillaría ese chiste ^^U) Ya me apuro, ya me apuro XDD  
  
Karoru Metallium: A Horo Horo nunca se le ocurriría hacerle eso a nadie... La persona que maneja los hilos desde las sombras en realidad es...  
  
*Redoble de tambores*  
  
*Se abre el telón*  
  
*Se ve a una adolescente encogida en un rincón oscuro, con gafas de culo de botella, pelo recogido en una coleta cutre y una bata azul de pintor*  
  
RALLY: O_o! ¿¡¡Y toda esta gente!!?  
  
*Se cambia de ropa, se suelta el pelo y se pone lentillas*  
  
RALLY: ¿Qué tal? +^_^+ -brillo de estrellitas  
  
O_oU Madre, que cantidad de desvaríos...  
  
¡Quiero leer tu fic! ^0^  
  
The Pam: OoU ¡Gracias! ¡Y suerte en el examen!  
  
Ai-chan: ¿Hentai, dices? O_oU Bueno, un poquito de lemon puedo poner, pero... De ahí a llegar a hentai... Y en este fanfic dudo que ponga a Hao y Anna juntos (quiero decir, en plan sentimentaloide) porque no me pega que Hao sea de los que se enamoran... Pero si quieres cuando termine tooooooodo lo que tengo en mente, puedo hacer un lemon de ellos dos (que además ya lo tenía en la lista de cosas pendientes) ^_^  
  
Ah, sí, un picardías (definición de diccionario) es un "camisón corto, generalmente transparente." ¿Era eso lo que no entendías?  
  
The end. ¡Llevo 97 reviews! *0* * se emociona* ¡Dios! ¡Kami-sama! ¡Rey de los espíritus! ¡L-sama! ¡Quien sea! ¡Graciaaaaaaas! XDDDDDDD  
  
Ea, nus vemooooooos ^_~  
  
~*~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~*~ 


	10. Trazando planes

-¡Manta! Manta, ¿qué sucede? -preguntaba Tamao mientras bajaba de dos en dos los escalones de madera. Detrás iban Pilika y Horo Horo, algo menos preocupados que la primera. Yoh asomó su cara de cansancio por la puerta de la salita. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?  
  
Tamao se plantó como un huracán en el recibidor, esperando encontrarse un psicópata en la puerta o por lo menos un hombre-lobo intentando arrancarle la cabeza a Manta (cosa, por otra parte, bastante difícil si tenemos en cuenta el tamaño de ésta. ¡Una zarpa de lobo no es suficiente para abarcarla entera!). Evidentemente lo más que encontró fue al chaval tirado por los suelos con una cara de susto indescriptible.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó, visiblemente más tranquila.  
  
-Un... Un... Una... He visto... -balbuceó él poniéndose gradualmente rojo. Ante la imposibilidad de articular una sola palabra más, señaló enfrente suyo e inmediatamente después tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la nariz para detener la hemorragia.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Tamao, Pilika y Horo Horo miraron curiosos hacia donde señalaba éste. Luego dirigieron la vista de nuevo hacia Manta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Anna? -preguntó Pilika.  
  
-¿¡Que qué pasa con Anna!? -exclamó atónito el pequeñajo- ¡Anda por ahí medio desnuda! ¿¡Se puede saber qué me he perdido!?  
  
-¡Hooolaaaa! ¿Os importaría no hablar de mí como si no estuviera delante? -interrumpió la aludida agitando la mano delante de sus caras- ¿Qué pasa con mi ropa? ¿Nunca me habías visto con un picardías lila semitransparente?  
  
-No.  
  
-Tú te callas.  
  
-Pero si me has preguntado...  
  
-Que te calles -Anna le dirigió una de sus famosas miradas "hola-estoy-aquí- y-te-mataré" (también conocidas como "El Ojo del Averno") que silenció al chico como si le hubieran cosido la boca.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh bostezó. El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la tarde, y aún no había comido nada. La única persona no sumida en un estado de somnolencia absoluta de la casa era su mejor amigo, ocupado en limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior acontecido en la cocina. Manta había preferido, tras ver el suelo cubierto de leche y cristales, morderse la lengua y no preguntar. El shaman suspiró agotado y dejó apoyada la escoba en la pared para tomarse un descanso.  
  
-Mantaaaaaa... Necesito algo fríooooooo... -maulló quejumbroso dirigiéndose a la nevera. Su amigo le miró de reojo mientras sacaba un zumo y se lo bebía de un trago, sin batirlo siquiera.  
  
-Yoh, ¿qué pasó anoche? -preguntó sin rodeos haciendo que éste se atragantara.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo el castaño visiblemente nervioso.  
  
-A las caras que ponen todos, amén del estado de la casa.  
  
-No sé, no pasó nada especial...  
  
-Y Horo Horo lleva puestos los pantalones de Ren porque se los regaló, ¿verdad?  
  
Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Yoh. Je, claro, en eso no había pensado...  
  
-Vale, vale, te lo contaré todo... -dijo con resignación. Manta aplaudió contento.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pensión Asakura, 7:42 p.m. Yoh no ha parado de hablar en una hora y pico. Los demás habitantes de la casa no dan visos de despertarse.  
  
-...Y eso es todo... -concluyó agotado el shaman.  
  
-...En resumen: hacéis un jueguecito, todo el mundo se enfada, por poco te llevas a Anna al catre y Hao viene y os molesta... ¿Te das cuenta de que estas cosas solo pasan en tu casa? -enumeró atónito el pequeñín.  
  
-A mí no me mires, ni que tuviera yo la culpa -protestó, frotándose los ojos. Era el que menos había dormido aquella noche, por aquello de tener que limpiar el estropicio.  
  
Manta observó detenidamente la encimera de la cocina, buscando pruebas en su superficie. Yoh le dejó hacer un rato, pero luego le detuvo diciendo que no iba a encontrar mucho ya que se había asegurado de limpiar bien.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que limpiaste, Yoh? -preguntó con carita inocente.  
  
-Pues... leche, cristales, algo de sangre, sudor... -contestó inconscientemente.  
  
-¿Nada más?  
  
-¿Qué más querías que hubie...? ¡¡Manta!! -abrió los ojos abochornado. Su amigo rió entre dientes ante su estupor- ¿Estás diciendo que ella...? -tartamudeó.  
  
-¿Tú qué crees? Es humana, y si tú te pusiste "así" sólo con besarla, lógicamente ella también...  
  
-Manta, ella no es un chico. No tiene las hormonas revolucionadas -_-  
  
-¡En eso te equivocas! -exclamó triunfal el chavalín- Las mujeres también piensan en el sexo, y probablemente casi tanto como nosotros. ¡Así que mi idea no es tan descabellada! -remarcó con autoridad.  
  
-Pues vale, se puso cachonda. ¿Y? ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que la coja por sorpresa y me la lleve al dormitorio? ¿O que a la primera de cambio la agarre y me la tire? -se frotó los ojos de nuevo, cansado- Ahora mismo lo único que me apetece es dormir.  
  
-¡Pero piensa cuándo volverás a tener una oportunidad como ésta! ¡Pueden pasar años! -se quejó.  
  
-No me importa el tiempo que pase, cuando quiera hacerlo ya me lo dirá.  
  
-Yoh... ¡Es Anna! ¡Nunca en su vida va a admitir algo como eso!  
  
-...Quizás tengas razón... -meditó el shaman- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? No puedo ir y decirle "oye, Annita, subamos a tu cuarto y continuemos lo de anoche"...  
  
Manta sonrió maliciosamente. ¡Si al final iba a resultar que hacer de celestina le iba a gustar y todo! Cuatro palabras escaparon de sus labios: juego - de - la - botella.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh se arrastró soñoliento por toda la pared del pasillo siguiendo a sus amigos en dirección al piso de abajo. El reloj marcaba ya las once menos veinticinco, señal de que Ren y su hermana estarían al caer. Se quedó pensativo viendo a su prometida caminar justo delante. No le parecía bien lo que su mejor amigo había propuesto, pero por otra parte su cuerpo clamaba por ello de una manera bastante notoria.  
  
Anna se giró incómoda, sentía una mirada clavada en su cuello y no le gustaba esa sensación.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó inclinándose sorpresivamente ante el shaman, de manera que su cara quedó a menos de cinco centímetros de la de él. Yoh tragó saliva al ver tan de cerca el escote de la chica.  
  
-Yo... Nada, no es nada... -se apresuró a negar, incómodo por la cercanía.  
  
-Oh.  
  
Evidentemente Anna no le creyó en absoluto, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban antes que ponerse a hablar de temas comprometidos, ya que más o menos se figuraba por dónde iban los tiros.  
  
-¿Cuándo vamos a cenar? -la quejumbrosa voz de Horo Horo sonó en el pasillo unos metros por delante. La itako bufó enfadada ante las protestas que siguieron.  
  
-Si quieres cena te la haces tú, guapito -empezó, pero nada más entrar en el comedor el olor de comida recién preparada le hizo cerrar la boca- ¿Pero qué...?  
  
-¡¡Comida!! -el ainu se abalanzó sobre un bol de fideos y se lo llevó a la boca, acabando con ellos en un par de minutos- Puaj, Manta, esto está asqueroso. A ver si aprendes a cocinar.  
  
-Je, pues tú te lo has terminado, rico ¬¬  
  
Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, dispuestos a llenar sus estómagos vacíos con algo caliente, aún arriesgándose a morir envenenados.  
  
-¡¡Oye, que no cocino tan mal!!  
  
¡Vale, vale! Perdona, chico...  
  
-¡¡Buen provecho!!  
  
Al cabo de un rato, el timbre sonó y Ren, Jun y Li Pai Long entraron en la casa, la muchacha bastante más entusiasmada que los otros dos.  
  
-¡Voy a cambiarmeeeee! -canturreó la china, y más de uno habría jurado ver un corazoncito flotando por detrás. Su hermano suspiró hastiado y se encaminó con todos los demás al salón. Horo Horo tragó saliva al ver al joven vestido con su camiseta y pantalones, los cuales eran una o dos tallas más grandes de lo que necesitaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.  
  
-¿Qué pasa contigo? -preguntó Ren desconfiado.  
  
-Nada, nada... -el norteño respondió, extrañado de su propia reacción.  
  
-¡Bien, escuchadme todos! -Manta se hizo notar una vez Jun volvió vestida con un pijama de ositos y el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletas como una niña pequeña- ¡Vamos a jugar a la botella, pero esta vez introduciendo algunos cambios!  
  
Su declaración suscitó algunos comentarios, rápidamente acallados cuando siguió explicando:  
  
-Todos sabéis que cada vez que quien gira la botella debe besar en la mejilla a quien ésta apunte, y que cada tres besos se da un pico, cada diez picos un morreo y todo eso, ¿verdad? Pues bien, nosotros vamos a ir más allá, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Cada diez morreos, se permite meter mano!  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!?  
  
-¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES, ENANO CABEZÓN!?  
  
-¡¡JAMÁS!!  
  
-¡Qué divertido!  
  
Todos se cayeron al suelo. Jun parpadeó inocentemente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? A mí me parece buena idea...  
  
-¡A mí también! -secundó Pilika.  
  
-Hagamos una votación -medió Kyouyama- Que levanten la mano los que se opongan.  
  
Las manos de Horo Horo, Ren, Anna y Tamao se elevaron, ésta última tímidamente.  
  
-Muy bien, y ahora los que estén a favor -dijo dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a su prometido cuando éste levantó la suya- Yoh, Pilika, Jun y Manta dicen que sí. Estamos empatados -refunfuñó.  
  
-¿No os estáis olvidando de alguien? -dijo una voz. Todos miraron a Li Pai Long, quien estaba sentado al lado de su ama con cara de interrogante- ¡No, del zombie azul no! ¡De mí! -Hao se señaló furioso.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? -inquirió Ren, haciendo que el pobre chico se cayera al suelo.  
  
-¡Llevo un rato! ¿¡Qué pasa, que nadie me tiene en cuenta!?  
  
-No -dijo secamente Anna.  
  
-Qué cruel ;_;  
  
-¿Vas a votar que sí o que no? -dijo Yoh calmadamente. Había algo extraño en su manera de actuar, pensó la rubia.  
  
-Que sí, naturalmente -sonrió su gemelo mirando significativamente a las chicas, especialmente a Anna. Asakura frunció el ceño.  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces hemos ganado. Vamos a empezar -ordenó Pilika, girando la botella.  
  
La botella que indicaba el comienzo de otra laaaaaaarga noche...  
  
CONTINUARÁ... -.-  
  
N. de la A: ¿Alguien notó que es un capítulo de relleno? XDDD  
  
¿Y yo había comentado que el 23 de abril es mi cumpleaños? XDDDDDDDDDD  
  
En fin, este fue uno de los capítulos más estúpidos que he leído en toda mi vida, pero qué se le va a hacer, con lo que me costó no voy a rehacerlo ¬¬U Bueno, evidentemente todo lo que puse me lo inventé XD No sé a qué horas es de noche en Japón y para equivocarme prefiero poner el horario español ^^UUU Y el juego de la botella, hay tantas versiones que ya ni sé cuál es la verdadera. Yo puse el que hacían en mi colegio cuando era pequeña -_-  
  
¿Alguien quiere ver a Ren con la ropita de Horo? XDDDDD En fin, la camiseta me la inventé porque no me acordaba, y punto, ¿pacha? XDD Está penoso coloreado.  
  
  
  
Aaaaaf... Y ahora, y si mi maldita conexión lo permite, contestaré a los reviews pendientes ^_^ (Como se puede comprobar tengo el día irónico -_-U)  
  
Je, pues no, no me deja ^_^# De manera que mientras carga os voy a contar mi vida, ¿os parece bien? Ya sé que no. Pues bien, el caso es que la estúpida tarjeta de crédito de mi madre no quiere funcionar con Paypal, así que me tendré que joder y quedarme sin el peluche de Anna que me iba a regalar por mi cumple (que casualmente es el día 23, ¿lo había comentado?) -_-  
  
Ah, mi conexión ha decidido bendecirme con el gran honor de funcionar, para variar ¬¬ ¡Gracias, oh todopoderosa Patata-sama! (mi ordenata se llama Patata, precisamente porque es una patata de ordenata. Je. Je. Je. Ya sé que no tiene gracia) ¬¬ Vamos allá con los reviews:  
  
Akane: ¿Más acción? +_+ *De fondo se ven a Anna y Yoh haciendo aspavientos con cara de "no deberías haber dicho eso"* ¡Vale! Wajajajajajajaja... Ejem...  
  
YOH: Me manda besos... ^w^  
  
ANNA y RALLY: *celosas* ¬¬~~~  
  
Bratty: HaoxAnnaxYoh... Nah, para eso está mi otro fic XDDD *Publicidad gratuita: está Rated y se llama 12 de Mayo (para quien no lo sepa, esa es la fecha de cumpleaños de Yoh... y por consiguiente de Hao, ¿no? ^^UU)* Pero bueno, también pondré aquí XD Así me puedo explayar a gusto, juas, juas... Deberíais tenerme miedo cuando río así...  
  
SaKKuRi_: *con una mano detrás de la cabeza* Je, gracias ^///^ (mi secreto es pasarme las clases escribiendo mentalmente... Anda, como Tamao XDDD) Por cierto, me temo que Yoh es propiedad de varios millones de fans locas (entre las que me incluyo), así que hasta que alguien no presente un certificado de pertenencia firmado por el propio Hiroyuki Takei, me da que nos vamos a estar peleando tontamente XDDDDD  
  
Yuta: |||_||| Me da miedo...  
  
HORO2: A mí también... |||_|||  
  
RALLY: O_oU ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
HORO2: ·_·U Es que Yuta dijo que me quería...  
  
RALLY: Yo también te quiero y nunca vienes cuando te llamo T3T  
  
HORO2: O//oUUUU  
  
Ahem... Corramos un (es)tupido velo -esa es copyright de Nanase XDD  
  
Mako: O_oU ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué pensabas? Jooooo, yo quiero sabeeeeeeer T3T ¡Chí! ¡Taré de cumple! ^w^ Sugoii, ¿no? XDDDD ¡Soy viejaaaa! ¡16 ya! XDDDD  
  
Yeni: ¡OK! ¡Habrá que hacer un carnet de socio, y todo eso! XDDDD  
  
HAO: ¡Ja! ¡Las mujeres me adoran!  
  
RALLY: Tú calla que te pongo el bozal.  
  
HAO: ;_; Noooo, otra vez nooooo...  
  
Ai-chan: ¡Arigatô gozaimasu! ^0^ Yo también espero seguir inspirada, porque como me venga otro bloqueo de escritor... se me comen viva XDDDDD  
  
Hermi12: Dô itashimashite ^_^ Aunque aviso que no me van a salir nada In Charachter... ^^UUUU  
  
The black misao: ^///^UUU Me da que seguiré siendo tan lenta el resto de mi vida...  
  
Sakura himura: ¬_¬UUUU Bueno, como ya dije no creo que *aquí* ponga lemon, para eso ya está "12 de Mayo"... Pero más situaciones por el estilo sí que habrá :P  
  
Petite-Girl: ^___________^ ¡Graciaaaaaaaas! Por cierto, no viene a cuento pero me gusta tu nick XDD  
  
Karoru Metallium: ¡Ja! ¡Mentira! ¡Hay algo que Yoh no tiene y Hao sí! ¡Melena! XDDDDDDDDDDDD Vale, ya, chiste tonto. Dejémoslo, no estoy muy lúcida hoy. ¡Espero el capi 12! ^0^ (Rallyta... ¡Juas! XDDD)  
  
Noriko Kinomoto: *se imagina a Anna con una sobredosis de cafeína*  
  
...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡DIOS MÍO, NO!!!!!  
  
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Kanashimi Hikari: ¡Uiiiiiiiiiih, mi adoradora incondicional! XDDDD Yo también te haré un monumento por venerarme (de verdad, hay que tener mucha paciencia para soportarme siquiera XDDD) We, Hentai no, lo mío es Lemon XDD Más suavecito. Las chicas hacen lemon y los chicos hentai. Por norma general, claro. Haberlos haylos XDDDDDDDDD  
  
Maru Kazegami: ¿¡Verdad que son moníííísimos!? *-* Los adoro, aparte de YohxHao y YohxManta, y un poquito YohxRen, son la única pareja Yaoi que me gusta XDDD (¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que me gustan casi todas las parejas de esta serie? ¿Aunque se contradigan entre ellas? XDDD)  
  
YOH: OoU ¿Besotes...?  
  
HAO: ¿En donde nosotros queramos? +_+  
  
YOH: ¡Rally, todas estas fans locas me quieren violar! ;_;  
  
RALLY: *con una camiseta del club de fans de Yoh* *¬*  
  
YOH: X_XUUUUUUU ¡Help!  
  
HAO: ¿Por qué todos me ignoran? T3T  
  
The Pam: XDDDDDDDDDD ¡Party, party! ¡Wajajaja! ¿Qué será lo próximo que idee mi desquiciada mente? Temblad, mortales... XDDDDDD  
  
Ghost62: ^________^ ¡¡¡¡¡¡Arigatooooo!!!!!! Juas, tuvo éxito la intervención de Hao XD  
  
Dark-shaman: *hace una reverencia* Gracias, gracias XDD  
  
Horo Horo: Pobre Ren, él ya sufrió bastante en capítulos anteriores XDD ¡Déjale descansar!  
  
Laverna: ^0^ No, nada decente saldrá de aquí XDDD Casi nada de lo que yo pienso es decente XDDD ¿Debería preocuparme?  
  
¡OK! ¡Todo bien! Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por todos los reviews, sabéis que me encantan, ¿verdad? (me he vuelto adicta y los colecciono XDD Tengo una carpeta en mi correo llamada "Reviews de FF.net", así que imaginaos XDDDDDD)  
  
A propósito, debo decir que todo lo bueno se acaba. Lo malo también, así que no creo que a este fanfic le quede mucho ^.^U Eso sí, terminarlo lo terminaré. ¡No tengo idea de cómo ni de cuándo, pero lo acabaré! He dicho ^_^  
  
~*~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~*~ 


	11. La botella tramposa

Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno...  
  
-Vale, Hao, ya puedes soltarla.  
  
...  
  
-Hao, ya está bien.  
  
..........  
  
-¡¡HAO, JODER, DÉJALA RESPIRAR!!  
  
El shaman se retiró finalmente de la chica, haciendo caso de las órdenes de Anna. Tamamura se limpió los restos de saliva de las comisuras de la boca, se alisó el camisón completamente arrugado y se cayó redonda al suelo.  
  
-¡Tamao! -la joven ainu se arrodilló a su lado preocupada y procedió a despertarla de la manera más civilizada que se le ocurrió: zarandeándola como muñeca de trapo. La pelo-rosada abrió los ojos con cara de estar absolutamente desorientada (quizás porque la habitación no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor) y miró vagamente a Pilika.  
  
-Dios... Ha sido como besar a Yoh pero a lo bestia... -consiguió articular.  
  
Y la típica gota resbaló por las cabezas de todos los presentes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que SIEMPRE le toca a Hao? -dejó caer el pequeño Manta, sentado al lado de su mejor amigo con una expresión de soberano aburrimiento, cuando la botella señaló al susodicho por... había perdido la cuenta de las veces.  
  
-¿En serio? -dijo él haciéndose el despistado- Será por la inclinación del terreno.  
  
-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que igual es por las trampas que estás haciendo? -apostilló Horo Horo.  
  
-En absoluto, yo no hago trampas.  
  
-Ya, claro.  
  
-Valió con las conversaciones estúpidas por hoy -espetó la sacerdotisa- Que las hace es evidente, pero ¿quién es el listo que le detiene?  
  
Manta y Horo se mordieron la lengua malhumorados mientras la rubia se quitaba a Hao de encima ("me encanta cuando me defiendes, Annita" decía) cual un moscón persistente.  
  
-Le toca al psicópata girar la botella, por cierto -indicó Ren sin ninguna reserva, provocando la furia del mayor de los Asakura.  
  
-¡Yo no soy un psicópata!  
  
-No, apenas.  
  
-Dije que bastó con las conversaciones idiotas -interrumpió Kyouyama con su habitual mal talante- Y tú, enfermo mental, haz el favor de hacer lo que dice el tiburón.  
  
El joven de la China ya iba a protestar por su "cariñoso" apelativo, pero se detuvo al ver, con ojos como platos, al shaman más peligroso de todos obedecer como un corderito.  
  
-Sí, Annita.  
  
-Que no me llames Annita, mastuerzo.  
  
-Claro, Annita-san.  
  
Colleja que te cae.  
  
-¿Te percatas de que nos estamos desviando del tema, Manta? -_-U  
  
-Sí, Yoh, me percato -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hao se acercó a Jun con una sonrisa macabra, ignorando claramente los insultos y advertencias del hermano pequeño de ésta. A medida que se aproximaba, ella se echaba más para atrás, hasta que ya no pudo retroceder más por encontrarse entre el shaman y su propio espíritu, Li Pai Long. El shaman de largos cabellos castaños agarró su muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.  
  
-Se está emocionando... -murmuró Manta.  
  
Asakura le levantó la barbilla con una mano.  
  
-Sí, sí, se está emocionando demasiado...  
  
Giró lentamente la cara de la muchacha, aún sonriendo como poseído, acercó sus labios a los de ella...  
  
Y luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Dios, ¿es que hasta esto tienes que convertirlo en un número de playboy? -protestaron algunos.  
  
-No es mi culpa si soy irremediablemente sexy. No como otros... -alardeó él haciendo que tanto Ren como Horo Horo quisieran matarle.  
  
Para no perder más tiempo, saltémonos la consecuente pelea que todos sabemos cómo acabará (Anna repartiendo tortas y comentarios hirientes a diestro y siniestro), y pasemos directamente al turno de Jun:  
  
-¡Me toca! ¡Genial! -la taoísta giró el artefacto con un aire jovial algo infantil que provocó varias gotas en la sala. La botella giró y giró sobre sí misma una y otra vez, hasta detenerse...  
  
-¿Tengo que darme un beso a mí misma? ·_·U -preguntó confundida al ver el morro señalando en su dirección.  
  
-Ejem... Jun, cielo, detrás de ti...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
Al darse la vuelta la joven encontró un par de ojos oscuros que la miraban interrogantes desde un rostro azulado.  
  
...  
  
¿Pai Long?  
  
¿Tenía que besar a Li Pai Long?  
  
¿¡¡¡DELANTE DE TODOS!!!?  
  
¡Nonononononononono, esto no estaba en su contrato!  
  
-Esteeeee... Vale ^^U  
  
Gota generalizada.  
  
"A veces pienso que mi hermana no es normal" susurró Ren.  
  
"A veces pienso que ninguna hermana es normal" añadió Horo Horo.  
  
Mientras los dos chicos dialogaban silenciosamente [qué raro debe de ser eso ^^U] Jun y Pai Long se miraron a los ojos y entrelazaron sus manos para unirse en un tierno beso... [joder, que pijo queda...]  
  
Y... siguieron unidos...  
  
Y pasó un minuto...  
  
-Éstos o se durmieron o se les enganchó el aparato dental -observó Pilika.  
  
-Mi hermana no usa aparato...  
  
-Entonces se durmieron...  
  
-Yo diría que no, a no ser que sean los dos sonámbulos y se estén metiendo mano en sueños.  
  
-Pero si él está muerto...  
  
-¡El amor no conoce fronteras!  
  
Todos miraron extrañados a Tamao, quien observaba a la parejita acaramelada con los ojos repletos de estrellitas y un fondo en tonos pastel, burbujas y flores de cerezo la envolvía.  
  
-Ehm... Sí, Tamao, sí... Todos te comprendemos... -dijo Pilika dándole palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla.  
  
-Y a todo esto... ¿a Jun no le tocaba sólo un pico? ¿Por qué se están metiendo la lengua? -inquirió Yoh con cara de tonto. Anna le tapó la boca con la mano como diciendo "tú déjales".  
  
Pasado un buen rato, y a la vista de que aquellos dos no daban visos de ir a separarse, los demás decidieron continuar el juego por su cuenta.  
  
Le tocó a Manta.  
  
Con Yoh.  
  
Un pico.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡No grites, que no es para tanto! -exclamaron todos llevándose las manos a los oídos un instante antes de que el pequeño Oyamada se quedara azul por falta de aire.  
  
-¿¡Que no es para tanto!? -chilló, aún histérico- ¡¡Es mi mejor amigo!!  
  
-Pues por eso -replicó Yoh tranquilamente- Si fuera un desconocido sería peor, Manta.  
  
-Pero-pero-pero... -tartamudeó.  
  
-¡Venga, hombre, ni que fueras a entregarle tu virginidad! -saltó Horo Horo provocando que al enano le explotara la cabeza de la vergüenza.  
  
-Se acabó la discusión.  
  
Yoh se inclinó sobre él con determinación y, con la mano en su nuca, acarició sus labios con los suyos. Manta creyó morir de bochorno, a Anna le entró un tic en el ojo, Horo Horo, Ren y Tamao se quedaron de piedra, Jun y Li Pai Long... directamente ni se enteraron. Y Pilika... bueno, Pilika susurró algo como "qué buena pareja hacen" sin percatarse de la mirada de intenso odio que le dirigía la itako rubia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-...No.  
  
-Pilika...  
  
-No.  
  
-Es sólo un beso de nada...  
  
-¿Con lengua te parece "nada"?  
  
Horo Horo se rascó la cabeza incómodo. Sí, vale, era "algo"...  
  
-No pienso morrearme con nadie delante de todos vosotros... ¡Y menos si se trata de una chica! -gritó la ainu histérica, señalando a Tamao repetidas veces- ¡No, no! ¡Ya está bien de lesbianismo por hoy!  
  
Yoh entonces emitió una pequeña tosecita significativa. La joven dirigió su vista hacia él con cara de interrogante, para luego fijarse en Anna, quien gesticulaba terriblemente detrás de su prometido.  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
No será...  
  
¿¡...que ÉL lo sabe!?  
  
-Uy, qué cosas, qué tarde se ha hecho... -dijo tentativamente.  
  
-Pilika...  
  
-¡Vale, de acuerdo, lo haré! -exclamó avergonzada- Pero sólo para que calléis la boca, ¿está claro?  
  
Un "¡sííííííííííííííííí!" entusiasta resonó en la sala.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilika acercó sus manos nerviosas a la cintura de Tamao. Ésta a su vez las puso en su cuello y tiró para acercarla. Ambas chicas sentían las miradas de los demás clavadas en sus nucas, como flechas afiladas. La peliazulada posó sus labios sobre los de su amiga con cara de estar comiéndose un limón muy ácido. Tamao a su vez decidió inventar un nuevo tono de rojo cuando abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de Pilika.  
  
Sus codos, que estaban apoyados en el suelo, se escurrieron; la joven ainu cayó encima de la rosada y tuvo que sujetarse donde pudo -que en este caso fueron los pechos de la chica.  
  
-¡¡Aaaaaah!! ¡¡¡Pilika!!! -oyó la voz de su hermano desde la otra punta de la habitación, luego un ruido de forcejeo. Supuso que los demás trataban de impedir que le diera un ataque de homofobia (bueno estaba él para hablar) y se lanzara sobre ella para arrancarla de los brazos de semejante pervertida que era Tamao... ¡Por Dios, si la pobre ni siquiera se había movido del susto al caer al suelo! De hecho estaba monísima con los ojitos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas todas coloradas...  
  
¡PILIKA, TE ESTÁS EMOCIONANDO! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS!  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
N. de la A: ¿Se nota que estoy baja de inspiración? Sí, ¿verdad? -_-U Ni siquiera escuchar "Tamashii Kasanete" sirve de algo... Es la canción del ending final de Shaman King, el del episodio 64 ;_; Se terminó la serie en España... Trauma... Llevo tres días maniaco-depresiva ^^U Por suerte la repetirán desde el primer capítulo eternamente, como Detective Conan (llevan como 3 años echándola ^^U). Tendré tiempo de aburrirme de ella XDDD Además necesito grabar el capítulo 42 ("El espíritu de la espada") ya que cuando lo echaron mi vídeo se puso idiota y le dio por grabar mal las voces... Juraría que ya lo había comentado, pero en fin ^^U Y pasó lo mismo en el 31, "El bosque de los espíritus", las voces de los duendecillos de oían como a través de un teléfono situado a tres metros -_-U Curiosamente las de los demás se oían bien ?_?  
  
Ya, me callo y comento los reviews XDD  
  
Anna Kyouyama: ^__^UUUU ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que me van a matar si lo dejo? XDD  
  
Yeni: Uuuuuy, eso de que es sólo tuyo... XDDD Estoy viendo a unas cuantas fans presentarse en tu casa con antorchas encendidas XDDDDDDDD  
  
HAO: ¿Que tienes vídeos míos? O///O Mi representante me juró que me pixelarían la cara...  
  
RALLY: ¬¬U Hao, no ESE tipo de vídeos...  
  
HAO: Aaaaaaaah ^^UUU Bien, entonces.  
  
RALLY: Una se pregunta a qué te dedicarías antes de hacer Shaman King... ¬¬U  
  
HAO: ^_^UUUUUU Ehehe...  
  
Kanashimi Hikari: ^^UUUUUU Gomen nasai, ya sabes que yo de esos personajes no sé hacer mucho... (digamos que en la serie tampoco es que tengan un protagonismo desmesurado ^^UUU Pai Long sólo sabe decir "Sí, Jun Tao" y poco más XDDDDD Parece que el cerebro se le llenó de gusanos O_oUUU No me matéis XDD)  
  
Hermi12: Te juro que en el siguiente capítulo pienso hacer que Jun diga por lo menos una frase XDDD Ah, tengo el dibujito de Ren y Horo con la ropa cambiada, pero es patético... También uno de Hao metiéndole mano a Anna O_oU Y uno de las chicas en pijama ^0^ Pero no los pienso enseñar porque son muy malos -3- Hala. Se supone que tienen unooooosss... ¿16 años? No sé, da igual. Pero Annita no está plana, si te fijas sí que tiene (y más al final de la serie ^^UUUUU). Lo que pasa es que con el collar que siempre lleva casi no se le notan ¬¬U  
  
...  
  
No es que me fije en esas cosas... ^^U  
  
...  
  
¡Vale, sí! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Dejadme vivir mi vida! XD  
  
HORO HORO: Me manda besos ^///^ 3  
  
REN: *a Hermi* ¬¬~~~~ Mío...  
  
RALLY: O_oU Shonen Ai...  
  
REN: T///T ¡¡Tú calla!!  
  
PILIKA Y TAMAO: A nosotras no nos quiere... ;_; *se deprimen y se van a llorar a otro lado*  
  
RALLY: ^^UUUUU Pa gustos los colores...  
  
Akane: AKANE-CHAAAAAAAAAN!! ^0^ *se lanza sobre ella* ¡Miau! :3 Oye, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme vieja? XDDD ¡A que secuestro a Yoh (otra vez) y te lo voy mandando a trocitos! ... ¡Nooooo, eso sería demasiado cruel! X_X  
  
YOH: Besitos, Akane ^*^  
  
RALLY: T3T ¿Y a mí no?  
  
YOH: ^^UUUUUU Bueeee...  
  
Anna Asakura: Pobrecito Manta, con la cara de buenín que tiene... ¡Pero bueeeeeee! XDDD  
  
Long: ^^UUUUUU ...Vale...  
  
Karoru Metallium: Ya viste lo tramposillo que es Hao XDDDD Claro que ahora me da pena escribir cosas sobre él, porque... ya sabes... ;_; ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *saca la banderita de "Hao lives"*  
  
Ah, sigue con tu fic. Es una orden *_* XDDD  
  
Bratty: ^^UUUUUU Pobre Hao... Hao... ¡¡¡HAOOOOOOO!!! *inunda la habitación de lágrimas* ;_; Snif...  
  
Sakura Himura: ;_; Todo el mundo me habla de Hao... ¿No entendéis que estoy traumatizada? XDDD (we, es coña ^^U) Tanto como HaoxAnna no creo que ponga, porque más bien lo veo como pura atracción carnal... Oh, pero qué demonios, son tan lindos... XDDD  
  
Dark Shaman: ^______^ Arigatooooo!! ¡Gracias por los ánimos! XDD ¡Seguiré, seguiré!  
  
Ann: No es que tenga tiempo libre, es que sencillamente paso de hacer deberes XDDDD Lo increíble es que luego soy una de las mejores de mi clase ^^UUUUUU (a eso lo llamo tener potra y lo demás cuento) ¡Waaaaa, soy una hentai! XDDDD ¡Y orgullosa, bo que pacha! XDDDD  
  
Sí que le cambian la dobladora a la pobrecita... Con lo buena que es Geni Rey -_-U En un capítulo incluso salió con la voz de Aurora Ferrándiz (Anna), y creedme que es un trauma oír a la itako decir "Por favor cuídese mucho, joven Yoh" con voz de pija X_X Uisssh... Repelús XD  
  
¡Eh! ¡No te cachondees! ¡Como mucho llegará al 15! XDDDD (que levante la mano a quien le parezca poco. ¿Nadie? Bien XD)  
  
Jocky-Misao: ¡Todo el mundo se imagina a Ren y Horo con la ropa intercambiada! XDD ¡Si lo llego a saber vendo el dibujo! XDDDDD ¡Qué guay! ¡Soy una Idol Writer! XDDD (ni siquiera recuerdo si se escribía así... Nah, who cares? XD)  
  
Candymaru: ¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES (muy atrasadas)!!!! ^0^ ¡15! ¡Vieja! XDDD (y lo digo yo que tengo 16... ^^U) ¡¡Lime rules!! XDDD ¡Soy ecchi! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡¡Me encanta!! XDDDDDDD  
  
¿Tengo tantos seguidores? OoU Mi manager quiere hacerme un fanlisting O_oUUU A mí no me parece normal que diga que piensa robarme algo e intentar venderlo XDDDDDD (¡12 euros! ¿Alguien da más? ¡Es un auténtico calcetín usado por Rally! XDDDDDD)  
  
Estoy desvariando... ^^U  
  
Yuta: ¡¡¡Un huevo de pascuaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡_¡ ¡A mí no me dieron nada todavíaaaaaaaa! (Digamos que aún no fui a ver a mis padrinos ^^U)  
  
HAO: ¡Tengo tres conejitos de chocolate! ^0^  
  
REN: ¿Lo de "conejitos" tiene connotaciones sexuales o qué? ¬¬U  
  
TODOS: O_OUU *miran a Hao*  
  
HAO: O////O ¡¡NO!! Bueno, sí, pero ¡NO! O//OUUU ¡Rally, ayuda!  
  
RALLY: 9_9U Ay, por Dios... ¿Siempre te he de sacar las castañas del fuego? Siguiente review...  
  
Dr: Innocentchild: No puedo evitarlo, siempre me salen OOC v_vU Pero bueno, cualquier cosa que no hiciera Takei-sama estaría OOC, pues él es el único que determina eso, ¿verdad? 6_9U Madre, que lío me monté yo sola...  
  
AnNa KyOuYaMa: Les mando los besos a los gemelitos ^_^  
  
YOH: ^///^ ¡Gracias! ¡Un besote de vuelta!  
  
HAO: +_+ ¿Quedamos mañana para hacer "cositas"?  
  
TODOS: O_OUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Maru Kazegami: ¡¡Otra fangirl de los Asakura Brothers!! XDDDDD *música de secta (¿y como es eso? XD)* Bienvenida al cluuuuuuuuub...  
  
The Pam: Pobre Manta, él ayudando a Yoh a liarse con Anna a pesar de que está colado por él... ¡_¡ Qué buen amigo... ¡¡¡YO LO QUIEROOOOOOOOOO!!! *abraza a Manta*  
  
MANTA: ¡¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Noriko Kinomoto: Uhm, espera, no me ha quedado claro quién tiene que meterse mano... ¿Nombre compuesto que empiezan los dos por H? ¿Tres letras y empieza por R? ¿Quiénes serán? XDDDDDDDDD Oh, Yoh y Anna se da por sentado XDDD  
  
Ann (otra vez XD): Uy, ¿vives de mis fics? O_oU Con lo que tardé en actualizar te habrás muerto...  
  
Kaori: ¿Casi nunca sale? ;_; No me había dado cuenta, y eso que es de mis personajes favoritos... ¡Tendré que meter más frases! XD Uh, espero que no seas homofóbica porque en el siguiente capítulo... ¡Juas, juas, qué mala soy! XDDDDDDDD  
  
Annie_MaLFoY: Quedan poquitos, paciencia XD  
  
Zero Asakura: X_X Me das miedo... ¡Pobrecito Horo Horito, no pienso matarlo! T3T ¡Zero malo! *como una niña pequeña*  
  
Laverna: ¿HoroxRen? ¿He oído HoroxRen? ¡¡¡VALEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! XDDDDDDDDDD - no se nota ni nada cuando le gusta una pareja...  
  
Brenda-chan: ¿¡¡¡¡Que vuestro profe os leyó La Celestina!!!!? O_o ¿¡Pero en qué estaba pensando!? Dios, tardaríais siglos... Qué trauma X_X Jeeee, ¿todos quieren ver a Yoh celoso? XDD ¡Estupendo, porque yo también! XD  
  
Sakura: Je, je, ¿verdad que tiene buena pinta el juego? Yo no sé si Katsura se lo habrá inventado o qué, pero desde luego mola mucho XDDD Respondiendo a tu pregunta: es porque los japoneses no tiene "l" y entonces escriben "r" en su lugar... Así que podría llamare perfectamente Ren o Len. Por lo tanto, cada cual elige el que más le guste XD  
  
SaKKuRi: ^^U Me parece que la mayoría de besos te los vas a tener que imaginar... Es que no quiero aburrir mucho (aunque lo estoy consiguiendo XDD) con eso, y entonces... ^^U  
  
Jun Tao: ^_____^ ¡¡Gasiaaaaaas!! (traducción aproximada del idioma Rally: gracias) No, Jun, tú no eres vieja, debes de tener... (calcula, calculaaaaa...) ¿Unos 20 años? ^^U Na, tampoco es para tanto...  
  
JUN: ¡¡Oye!!  
  
Horo Horo: Weeeee, tomodachi! XDD ¿Doy miedo? ¿Doy miedo? Porque si no lo doy, puedo conseguirlo... ¡¡Haré que hagan una fiesta en la piscina!! Wajajajajajaja!!  
  
ANNA: ¬¬U ¿Qué piscina?  
  
RALLY: ·_·UUU ... ¡Me la invento! :P  
  
The Black Misao: Ji,ji... Bloqueo de escritora... ^^U Justo lo que tengo ahora, mira tú... ^^UUUUUUU  
  
Bonis837: Uy, te vas a tener que poner a la cola XDDD Hay mucha gente que quiere matarme, voy a tener que dar numeritos, como en la charcutería XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Neko-Aoi: Tomodachiiiiiiiiii! ^-^ Chíiiiii, toy muuuuuuuuy feliz, felicísima (existe esa palabra? XDD) con tanto review... Me chiflan, me apasionan, quiero más, más, MÁS!  
  
...  
  
Dejémoslo ^^U  
  
Anna: ¡Nya, ya lo termino, ya lo termino! XD  
  
O_oUUUUU ¿Os habéis fijado? Los reviews ocupan casi tanto como el fanfic... Miedoooooo XDDDDDD Sugoii!! Seguid enviando! XDDD  
  
Iba a decir algo, pero lo olvidé XD Así que...  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~ 


	12. Desastre en ciernes

Pilika veía la cara de Tamao pegada a la suya y sentía que alguien que no debía estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. También oía a sus amigos riendo, mirándolas, incluso escandalizándose por el giro que estaba tomando la situación. Cerró los ojos.  
  
Y de repente... ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Ya no era tan desagradable... Ni siquiera parecía distinto a besar a un chico... De hecho la única diferencia es que ella era más dulce...  
  
Paulatinamente la sala fue quedando en silencio. Todas las miradas estaban ahora fijas en las dos muchachas, quienes parecían haber olvidado dónde y con quién estaban, para dedicarse con más intensidad a su labor.  
  
...  
  
Con mucha, MUCHA intensidad.  
  
-Pilika... -llamó Horo Horo, notando los estragos que el espectáculo estaba causando entre el público masculino, incluyéndole a él. Su hermana abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar, ignorándole. El ainu repitió la llamada, de nuevo en vano.  
  
-Déjalas, Horo -interrumpió Yoh- Me parece que no te van a hacer caso en un buen rato.  
  
-Pero... Ellas, mi hermana, yo... -protestó pero fue cortado de nuevo, esta vez por Ren.  
  
-Yoh tiene razón. Ya pararán cuando les falte aire.  
  
El norteño suspiró contrariado. Hubo unos instantes de silencio mientras las chicas tenían sus affaires. Entonces, Tamao rompió el beso.  
  
-¿Ves? Ya para... -comenzó Ren, quien se detuvo a media frase cuando las dos volvieron dale que te pego y esta vez con más que simples besos.  
  
-¡¡PERO...!! -bramó Horo Horo. La mano de Pilika se metió bajo la falda de la rosada y todos los chicos hubieron de salir pitando al baño a calmar su "exceso de hormonas", incluido el peliazulado. Cuando el último de ellos hubo salido del cuarto, ambas jóvenes se separaron con sendas sonrisas en sus caras.  
  
-¡Eso fue nuestra venganza por todo lo que nos han hecho pasar!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El lavabo estaba abarrotado: Manta, Yoh, Hao, Ren y Horo Horo se apelotonaban frente a los grifos para refrescarse, empujando y arañándose. Nadie quería que le vieran en tal "estado".  
  
Hao fue, por supuesto, el primero en terminar y volver al salón. Le siguieron Yoh y Manta (el cual no lo consiguió gracias a sus méritos, sino a que su amigo le aupó para que llegara al lavabo [XD]). El chino y el ainu quedaron frente a frente, solos en el baño. Ren frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No ibas a lavarte la cara? -preguntó arisco.  
  
-Pues sí, ¿y qué? -siseó molesto Horo Horo- ¿No ibas a hacer tú lo mismo? Pues venga.  
  
-¿A ti qué tripa se te ha roto, que llevas todo el día raro, Loro Loro? Más de lo que ya eras, quiero decir...  
  
-¡¡Que no me llames así!! Mi nombre es Horo Horo, HOOOORO HOOOOOORO. ¿Te enteras o te perdiste algún capítulo de Barrio Sésamo?  
  
-Me parece que te equivocas, idiota: el que se durmió cuando repartieron la inteligencia eras tú.  
  
-¿¡Ah, sí!?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-¡Pues vale!  
  
El norteño abrió bruscamente el grifo sin dejar de mirar enfadado a Tao. Tan fuerte tiró de él que se quedó con el objeto en la mano.  
  
-Ay, ay, ay...  
  
Sí, "ay, ay, ay". Y con razón. El chorro de agua que salió disparado del caño roto e impactó de lleno en los dos shamanes no estaba frío. Estaba HELADO.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MIERDA!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡JODER, QUÉ FRÍA!!!!  
  
A duras penas lograron cerrar la llave de paso, empapándose por completo en el camino. Cuando dejaron de chorrear por todas partes como las cataratas del Niágara, observaron estupefactos el estado de las paredes y el suelo (por no hablar del mobiliario). Se miraron sin saber qué hacer.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -se escuchó resonar en el cuarto. Los dos chicos tragaron saliva: esa voz era inconfundible, y ese tono no era lo que se dice tranquilizador...  
  
-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? -prosiguió la itako, venitas palpitándole en la sien- Parece que los señoritos decidieron montar una piscina cubierta en mi, repito, MI cuarto de baño.  
  
-No, escucha, Anna, nosotros no... -interrumpió Horo Horo tratando de disculparse. Anna le lanzó una mirada gélida.  
  
-No, vosotros NADA. Vosotros vais a limpiar este estropicio Y vais a prepararnos el desayuno de mañana, Y -énfasis en el "y"- además me da la impresión de que el tejado necesita una limpieza intensiva.  
  
-¡Pero...!  
  
-¡NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN! -gritó enfurecida, asustando a sus pobres víctimas y a la aglomeración de público que se había congregado en la puerta- ¡¡O LO HACÉIS O NO VOLVÉIS A PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA!!  
  
"¡Sí, señora!" exclamaron a dúo Horo y Ren, tiesos como una tabla. La rubia bufó como un gato antes de seguir con su dictamen:  
  
-¡¡Y el resto o se va a la cama pacíficamente y EN SILENCIO o ya se está largando de aquí ipso facto!! ¡Ya me cansé de tanta tontería! Y además, mañana hay que madrugar! -continuó gritando- ¡Venga, fuera todos!  
  
Y en santa compaña, Yoh & friends se retiraron a sus aposentos, dejando solos a los pobres limpiadores. Se preveía una laaaaaarga noche de trabajo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Te queda una mancha -observó Horo Horo.  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
-A tu izquierda.  
  
-¿Aquí? -movimiento afirmativo de cabeza del shaman, y Ren comenzó a frotar el azulejo.  
  
-Sigue estando ahí.  
  
-¿Ya?  
  
-Nop.  
  
Frota, frota.  
  
-¿Está?  
  
-Nopee...  
  
Más frotar y frotar. Y más negativas del norteño. Y más énfasis. Y el azulejo se quedó sin pintura.  
  
-¡Ahora no me dirás que me queda una mancha! -se quejó el chino.  
  
-En ese no, pero el que yo te decía queda justo al lado...  
  
-¡¡¡HORO HORO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La tranquilidad reinaba en el lugar; el único resquicio de ajetreo tenía lugar en el baño, donde los dos shamanes continuaban limpiando, calados hasta los huesos.  
  
¿He dicho el único?  
  
No, había otra parte de la casa en la que alguien continuaba despierto: la habitación de Anna Kyouyama.  
  
O quizás debería decir "el trozo de pasillo delante de la habitación de Anna Kyouyama".  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué quieres? -interrogó la dueña del cuarto, descorriendo la puerta de golpe y porrazo y sorprendiendo a su prometido con las manos en la masa (léase intentando averiguar si estaba despierta). Yoh tragó saliva antes de preguntar si podía pasar, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada de desconfianza y un instante más tarde se hizo a un lado, cediendo el paso.  
  
-Gracias -musitó el chico al atravesar el umbral y reunirse con la sacerdotisa en la oscuridad de su habitación...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
N.de la A: ¡Adivinad! ¡Me bloqueé! ^0^ ¡¡Yuju, fiesta!!  
  
Evidentemente es un sarcasmo ¬¬U Ni yuju, ni fiesta, ni nada de nada. Es una pu*a porquería _ ¡No hay quien escriba! Menos mal que me dio hoy, y justo ayer había estado escribiendo ^^U Lo único que escribí hoy es lo último... Necesitaba meter algo que dejara en suspense y puse esa tontería XD En fin, veamos vuestros preciosos reviews ^0^  
  
Hermi12: ^_^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Vaya por Dios, acabo de fijarme en que el anterior capítulo sería un tormento para los homofóbicos XDDD Oh, vaya, este también OoUUU Debería controlarme...  
  
Kaori: Bueno, yaoi lo que se dice yaoi no... ¡Pero shonen ai sí! ^0^ Me encanta... 3 XD Me alegra que te guste *_* Miauuuuu... :3 Ah, ya le mandé el abrazo a Horo... Se puso todo rojo y empezó a comentar algo sobre que Ren se iba a celar... OoU  
  
Sarah Crockfort: O_oUUUUUUUUUUU No, tranqui, si quieres a Tamao fijo que no se va a quejar mucha gente ^^U Pobrecita Tamao-chan, qué mala soy XDD  
  
Yeni: ^^U Oye, que una de esas fans soy yo... No me eches, soy delicada... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Eso solo funciona en las películas, por Diox. Haz como que no dije nada.  
  
Pettite Girl: XDD Me gustaría saber cómo se las apañó para hacer trampa. Aunque bueno, él resucita cuando le viene en gana, ¿no? ^^U Supongo que trucar una botella no debe de resultarle muy difícil XD ¿Por qué explico esto si nadie me preguntó? ^^U  
  
HAO y YOH: ^_^ Nos mandó muchos besos...  
  
RALLY: ^_______________^ ¡Y me animó!  
  
HAO y YOH: ¬.¬U A nosotros también, nenita...  
  
RALLY: ^^U Disimulemos.  
  
Yuta:  
  
HAO: *¬* ¿En serio? Uh, pues... búscalas en alguna tienda de compra- venta... Se titulan "Las eróticas aventuras de Alicia en el País de los Consoladores" (yo hacía del Conejo -.-UU) y "Cuando Harry se tiró a Sally" X_XUUUUUU ¡¡Me debes esa foto!! Sobre qué llevo puesto... Pues unos pantalones de pijama rojos. Nada más ^_~  
  
ANNA: ¬///¬UUU Pues sí, sigo con el tanga... ¡Pero porque ellas me obligaron! *señala a Tamao y Pilika*  
  
PILIKA: ¬.¬ Ya, ya. ¡Anda que no le gusta! *puñetazo en la cabeza* ¡Ouch! .U  
  
Sakura Himura: ^^U En este capítulo no hubo nada de HaoxAnna... ni YohxAnna... ni nada de nada OoU Solo cosas raras. Ay, madre, qué mal estoy.  
  
Anna: Si esto se puede considerar pronto... ^^U  
  
SaKKuRi: Sí, soy mala. Muy mala. Ñej, ñej ñej. Basta de tonterías XD Espero que te gusteeeeee ^-^  
  
Dr. Innocentchild: ¡Yeah! ¡Anothe fan de todosxtodos! XDDDDD ¡Hagamos un club! (¿te das cuenta de que yo hago clubs de todo? XDDDDD)  
  
Anna-chan: Jurl, jurl, qué review más divertido XDDD Conque jugar a la botellita con Hao-kun, ¿eh? ¡Yo también quiero, no te fastidia! XD Uh, vaya, ¿solo me dejas a esos tres? ¬¬U A Ryu tampoco lo quiero, creo que lo subastaré por ahí, aunque no creo que saque mucho... ^^U Lyserg me sé yo de una que fijo que lo tiene reservado ^^UUU Y Mantita... ¡¡¡¡SHÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ, a ese lo quiero!!!! ^0^ *lo abraza* ¡Es tan rico! Bueno, mejor me dejo de payasadas ^^U  
  
The Pam: Shíííí, Pilikita perversa XDD Está OOC, pero baaaaaaaah... Who cares? XDDD  
  
Akane: KYAAAAAAAAAAA SE ESTÁ MORREANDO A *MI* YOH!!!!!! X_X Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!!  
  
Uf, vale, ya. Pasó el ataque de celos. Es que estoy viendo los últimos capítulos y estoy muy sensible X_XU (Uh, qué pava es Jeanne ^^U) Y como ves lo que te estoy contando no tiene nada que ver con el fic XDDD As always! :P (¿¡¡¡"Barbitúrico"!!!? ¿Qué tipo de ataque es ese? OoU)  
  
Candymaru: ¿Publicidad de tu fic? ¿Qué quieres decir? ^^U ¿Que lo mande por ahí? ¿Or what? Bueno, en todo caso... ¡¡¡publícalo!!! ^0^ Está chulo, aunque lo mismo te ponen verde por aquello de los pairings extraños... ^^U  
  
Crystal y Satoshi 4ever love: ^___^ Sí, está a cuarenta grados. Y empezó con treinta y cinco XD  
  
Karoru Metallium: Vale, cuando contesto este review, ya se quedó atrasado XD *mira la tele* ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Trauma!! O_O ... Ignora eso. ¡¡¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!! ¡¡NECESITO tu fic!! X0X *vuelve a mirar la tele* ¿"Dulce y ardiente infierno"? OoU Que concepción del averno más rarita tiene Hao... ¡Ahem! ¡Estoy destripando media serie aquí! XDDD Mejor me callo.  
  
Can: Really? ^//////////////////////////////^ ¡Gracias!  
  
Jun Tao: ^//////////////^ Shí, esho haré (principalmente porque tengo una compañera de clase que me puede estrangular si no lo continúo ^^U)  
  
Neko-Aoi: La gente lee mi fic mientras está en clase... ///_/// Eso me halaga... ///////_//////// ¡Qué corte! XDDDDD *se ríe tontamente* Pos a mí no me hace mucha ilusión que terminara (hombre, lo prefiero a quedarme con la incógnita, pero...) v_v El final es muy triste. No es justo. ¡Dejad de deprimirme! XDDDD  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA (y KURT): ^_______^ Pues fue un pico solamente. Aunque quizás no lo expliqué muy bien ^^U No quería aburrir... v.vU Oh, y Anna y Yoh son míos ¬.¬ Bueno, ellos, y todos los chiquillos de la serie XDDD ¡Eh, no me linchéis, soñar es gratis! :P  
  
Kanashimi Hikari: Perdona, estoy demasiado traumatizada para contestar ahora........... Vale, ya trauma superado =_= (no realmente... ^^U) ...... Dolor... ¿y Gloria? ^^UU Me das miedo...  
  
Alexandra: :O ¡Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Espero que pueda seguir manteniendo el nivel *reverencia* Por favor, no dejes de leerme ^-^ 3  
  
¡Afs! ¡Bueno, se acabó! ^_^  
  
...  
  
Sí, se acabó ¡_¡ ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -relaciona "acabarse" con "final de Shaman King", y por consiguiente se deprime -_-U  
  
En fin...  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
PD: Olvidé ponerlo...  
  
Dire de mi blog: destined.to/sfs  
  
Dire de la "portada" de este fic:   
  
¡Eso era todo! ^-^ ¡Buenas noches! (¡Agradézcanme que esté aquí esperando para subir el capítulo, que son las 2:11 am! XDDDD) 


	13. No solo los prometidos se pueden diverti...

Yoh Asakura tragó saliva al ver el par de ojos que flotaban delante de él en la oscuridad. Anna encendió un lamparita, dándoles un cuerpo a éstos.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó sin dilación. El shaman bajó la vista a sus pies, a pesar de que la tenue luz apenas sí daba para vislumbrarlos.  
  
-Uh... verás... -comenzó titubeante- ¿Recuerdas la conversación de la cocina? -Anna asintió- Bien, pues... se la conté a Manta ^_^U  
  
Silencio.  
  
-...¿Qué has dicho?  
  
Yoh se estremeció por el tono.  
  
-No te lo tomes a mal, Anni... -mirada glacial-...Anna ^^U  
  
-¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Bailar una sardana? -una mueca se dibujó en su cara- No sé qué le habrás estado contando, pero intuyo que no viniste sólo por eso.  
  
-Muy suspicaz. Pues en realidad únicamente vine a avisarte de que Manta se estuvo comiendo la cabeza pensando un plan para liarnos.  
  
-¿¡Que Manta QUÉ!? -chilló.  
  
-¡Tranquila! -el shaman se llevó los brazos a la cara intentando protegerse de un posible ataque- De eso quería hablarte. No me parece justo lo que quiere hacer, y... creo que deberías poder elegir tu camino...  
  
La mandíbula de Anna se desencajó hasta alcanzar la longitud de un rollo de papel higiénico desenrollado. Su prometido ni se enteró y siguió a su bola, como siempre.  
  
-...Así que si no quieres, puedo convencer...  
  
-Yoh -interrumpió la itako.  
  
-Sí, dime.  
  
-Cállate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿Qué nos queda por hacer? -preguntó agotado Horo Horo, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Ren sacó la cabeza de debajo del lavabo para contestar.  
  
-Terminar de arreglar el desagüe al que alguien -no miro a nadie- decidió dar una nueva utilidad como manguera... y limpiar la bañera.  
  
-¿Y se terminó? -dijo esperanzado, haciendo caso omiso de la indirecta que le acababan de lanzar.  
  
-Más quisiéramos -suspiró el chino- Queda el tejado por reparar.  
  
-Ay, no...  
  
El joven ainu se inclinó sobre el borde para inspeccionarla. Dios, parecía que nadie la había usado en AÑOS de tanto moho que tenía acumulado. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién usaría una bañera teniendo un lago termal exterior y otro interior?  
  
-¡Mierda! ¡Odio esto! -exclamó Horo Horo al décimo intento de alcanzar con el estropajo una esquina inaccesible y especialmente sucia.  
  
-Idiota, métete dentro -resopló Ren, acercándose.  
  
-No quiero -lloriqueó el otro- Ya la lavé, si me meto, fijo que la ensucio...  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
Los ojos del chino brillaron con malicia. Sin que Horo se diera cuenta, se aproximó a los grifos y se apoyó en uno, casualmente. "¿En serio qué?", inquirió el norteño, aún tratando de acabar con los traicioneros hongos.  
  
-Que si en serio se ensucia tan fácilmente.  
  
-Pues claro que sí, chinito. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta tan estú...?  
  
La mirada de desconfianza del ainu pronto se transformó en una de terror al ver cómo, a cámara lenta, Ren cerraba su puño en torno a la manija del grifo y tiraba de ella. El agua fluyó como cataratas y chocó con fuerza contra la cerámica, echando a perder todo el trabajo del shaman.  
  
-¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡AHORA SE LLENARÁ DE CAL!! -Horo Horo gritó desesperado mientras intentaba detener el avance del agua "a mano". Ren disfrutaba como nunca viéndole sufrir de aquella manera, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo: con una mano señalaba al pobrecito ainu, y con la otra se sujetaba la barriga, muerto de la risa. Y no se sabe bien por qué, si fue por un descuido tonto o porque el agua había desbordado, pero el shaman resbaló de repente, y se fue de espaldas contra la bañera. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, mientras el agua se elevaba a ambos lados de su cuerpo y arruinaba el trabajo de toda la noche, para luego cerrarse sobre él como la tapa de un ataúd.  
  
-¡¡¡REN!!!  
  
Horo Horo se abalanzó sobre la agitada superficie y metió las manos, que se hundieron hasta los codos, buscando desesperadamente a su amigo. Finalmente lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y lo sacó a la superficie. Ren comenzó a toser hasta escupir toda el agua.  
  
-¿¡Estás bien!? -preguntó angustiado el peli-azulado, mientras golpeaba la espalda del chico. Cuando al final consiguió hablar, lo hizo para echarle una bronca:  
  
-¡Lo estaría si un ainu torpe y grandote no me hubiera agarrado del pescuezo para sacarme y luego casi hiciera que mis pulmones salieran a través de mi boca a base de golpes! -tosió- ¡Animal!  
  
-¿¡Qué!? -le miró incrédulo- Oh, bien, para la próxima vez que te caigas a una bañera llena y te golpees la cabeza, dejaré que te ahogues lentamente, a ver qué me dices entonces.  
  
-Idiota, no podré decirte nada, estaré MUERTO.  
  
-¬¬ ¡¡Pues haré que regreses en forma de espíritu y haré contigo la posesión de almas en una escobilla de water!!! ¡Mira, de hecho, voy a probarlo ahora mismo! -y dicho esto, empujó la cabeza del chico dentro del agua y la volvió a sacar. Ren se sacudió furioso, empapando de paso cuanto había a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Imbécil!  
  
Agarró a Horo Horo por los hombros y le atrajo hacia sí para hundirle a él también. Pero claro, ya se sabe lo que suele pasar en estos casos: el susodicho se revuelve, se les va la pinza y acaban los dos calados hasta los huesos, generalmente en posturas poco decentes.  
  
El chino abrió mucho los ojos, y se encontró delante las oscuras e igualmente sorprendidas pupilas del norteño. Éste hizo ademán de querer despegar los labios de los suyos, pero, al igual que los del joven Tao, sus músculos parecían agarrotados.  
  
Se separaron bruscamente.  
  
-Eh... -comenzó Horo Horo dubitativo. Su mirada estaba perdida, distante, y su cerebro no podía encadenar palabras para formar una oración coherente. Cerró la boca.  
  
-Uh... -Ren desvió la vista del shaman y se fijó en el interesantísimo estucado del techo. Y en los goterones que se estaban formando por las numerosas salpicaduras. Tragó saliva.  
  
-Nos hemos cargado todo lo que limpiamos... Vamos a tener que repetir todo desde el principio -dijo.  
  
El ainu miró a su alrededor. Luego al chico.  
  
-¿Tú crees que me importa?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jun salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Pasando una mano por la pared, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. O por lo menos a donde ella creía estaba el cuarto de baño. Iba contando puertas según pasaba: la de Tamao, la de Manta, la de Pilika -esos ligeros pero insistentes ronquidos eran inconfundibles-, la de Yoh...  
  
"Qué curioso", pensó. "La puerta de Yoh está entreabierta."  
  
Siguió pasando. La de Hao, la de Ren, la de Anna...  
  
"Anda, mira. En la de Anna se oyen ruiditos..."  
  
"..."  
  
o_o  
  
"...Oh, demonios, no es asunto mío."  
  
La china se alejó del cuarto con la color subida, intentando pensar en una canción para distraerse. Puso el volumen al máximo mentalmente.  
  
"Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña..."  
  
La verdad es que se lo debían de estar pasando bien.  
  
"Como veía que no se caía fueron a llamar a otro elefante..."  
  
¿Cuánto hacía ya que ella no se lo "pasaba bien"?  
  
"¡Dos elefantes...!"  
  
La joven taoísta llegó por fin al lavabo... y se lo pasó del despiste que traía. Entró en cambio en el de al lado, el baño donde su hermano y el ainu se supone tendrían que estar limpiando. Abrió la puerta.  
  
............................  
  
"¡¡Treselefantessebalanceabansobrelateladeunaarañacomoveíanquenosecaíanfuero nallamaraotroelefante. Cuatroelefantessebalanceabansobrelateladeunaarañacomoveíanquenosecaíanfueron allamaraotroelefante... Doscientoscincuentayochoelefantessebalanceabansobrelateladeunaarañacomoveían quenosecaíanfueronallamaraotroelefante!!"  
  
Cerró la puerta.  
  
Pestañeó un par de veces.  
  
Y luego salió corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con su espíritu acompañante, gritando mentalmente que no iba a ser la única mojigata en aquella casa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Buenos díaaaaaas! -exclamó Pilika a la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a desayunar. Y se encontró con un panorama bastante deplorable: la mitad de los presentes no parecían haber dormido mucho, amén de los distintos grados de malhumor con matices de confusión en las caras de Horo Horo y Ren, la cara de felicidad absoluta de Yoh, y el histerismo de Anna, quien no paraba de tirarse de los bajos de la falda verde del uniforme, como si continuamente se le estuviera subiendo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, sentándose a la mesa con los demás y sirviéndose leche de uno de los botellines destinados a Ren... aunque éste ni se enteró.  
  
-Nada. Nada. -murmuraba Anna para sí, tirándose de la falda- ¿Qué va a pasar? Nada... En absoluto... Nada...  
  
Una gota de sudor descendió por la frente de la peli-azulada. Entonces se dirigió a su hermano.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna respuesta inteligente?  
  
Horo Horo miró desganado a su hermana, abrió la boca para contestar, se lo pensó mejor, la volvió a cerrar y se quedó dormido sobre su desayuno. Pilika hizo un par de aspavientos tratando de captar la atención de ALGUIEN, en vano, por cierto. Cada cual siguió a lo suyo, y la chica se quedó sin saber qué les pasaba a todos. Aunque claro, la extraña manera de caminar de Ren atrajo varias miradas suspicaces...  
  
-¿Vamos?  
  
Todos miraron a Manta, algunos más distraídos que otros, quien se había puesto en pie y cogía ya la cartera del colegio. Yoh refunfuñó, Anna se puso en pie sin mediar palabra, y Ren hizo tres cuartos de lo mismo.  
  
-Bueno, hasta por la tarde -se despidió Asakura. Los cuatro abandonaron la estancia calmadamente. Afuera, el chino cogió otro camino para dirigirse a su instituto. Anna, Yoh y Manta fueron por donde siempre, no sin que antes un grito de la chica resonara en la entrada donde quienes no tenían escuela se rascaban -no literalmente- la barriga:  
  
-¡¡Quiero la casa entera cuando vuelva!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Vale, lo sé, lo sé, mátenme. Tardé siglos en actualizar, y es una tontería... Y además estoy casi segura de que no me va a dar tiempo a contestar a los reviews, así que me vais a disculpar y los contestaré en el siguiente junto a los nuevos, ¿vale? (Porque me vais a dejar nuevos, ¿verdad? ;_;)  
  
¡¡Deseadme suerte en los exámenes!! Me queda tan solo una semana de clase, después me pondré las pilas con tooooodos mis fics, incluido Media Chapa que lo pienso continuar, y Bratty, a ver cuando empezamos Alcoholicos Anónimos S(h)A(man) XDDDDDDDD  
  
¡Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia! *reverencia*  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~ 


	14. ¡Última ronda!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Tao Ren, deje de mirar por la ventana y atienda de una vez!  
  
Ni siquiera la voz chirriante de la profesora de inglés consiguió despegar la vista de Ren del patio de la escuela. La vieja mujer -que tenía un asombroso parecido con un insecto palo- echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, esperando tal vez encontrar un grupo de chicas semidesnudas revolcándose por los suelos en mitad de la cancha de tenis, o en su defecto algo que pudiera atraer la mirada de un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, pues así era como consideraba ella a todos los estudiantes. Mas al no encontrar nada -salvo, quizás, un par de hojas peregrinas revoloteando a poca altura- procedió a picotear el costado del chico con sus dedos largos y finos como agujas. Éste dio un salto en su silla y miró a la espigada mujer como si de una aparición se tratase.  
  
-¿Qué? -balbuceó atontado, crispando aún más los nervios de la pobre señora.  
  
-¿Qué miraba tan entretenido por la ventana, señorito? -refunfuñó la vieja.  
  
-Oh, no estaba mirando nada en especial... No hay nada especialmente interesante ahí fuera, profesora... -murmuró Ren abstraído, sin percatarse de que su último comentario hizo mella en el orgullo de la anciana. Tomando aire, ésta se dispuso a soltarle un sermón de padre y muy señor mío.  
  
-Ajá, de manera que incluso un patio completamente desierto y sin nada interesante le atrae más que mi clase, ¿no es así, señor Tao? ¡Quizás le convendría dejar de pensar en las fulanas insinuantes que seguramente su púber imaginación esté desnudando y concentrarse en la lección!  
  
El shaman enrojeció hasta las orejas, dando la impresión de que su cabeza se había convertido en un inmenso tomate con una aleta de tiburón. Se mordió la lengua tratando de no soltar lo que se le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos, pero resultaba BASTANTE difícil dado que la cantinela de la mujer -"...porque los chicos de hoy en día sólo piensan en sexo, sexo y más sexo..."- parecía martillearle en los oídos -"...y la verdad, viendo como van algunas jovencitas, poco me extraña que..."- con la fuerza de las olas al chocar contra el muelle.  
  
-Mire, señora -interrumpió Ren levantándose de repente de su silla- Para su información, no hay mucho que usted me pueda enseñar sobre esta asignatura porque usted no-sabe-NADA. ¿¡Dónde consiguió el título, en una tómbola!?  
  
Y antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta del aula, respiró hondo y exclamó, bien audible para toda la clase:  
  
-Oh, y para que no se haga ideas equivocadas sobre mí: no pensaba en chicas; encuentro mucho más sexy a uno de mis mejores amigos.  
  
El sonido del portazo reverberó en el silencio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro instituto de la ciudad, los profesores no parecían estar de mejor humor que la anterior. Tras media docena de tosecitas, y unos cuantos golpes con el dedo en la mesa, finalmente el gordo y mofletudo profesor de Biología procedió a echar al pasillo a cierta parejita, gritando algo sobre "ir a practicar sus necesidades biológicas a otra parte", y consiguiendo de paso que Yoh se arrepintiera de haberse sentado al lado de su prometida en clase -ya se sabe que los hombres no se saben aguantar- y que Anna deseara tener un cuchillo a mano.  
  
-¡Eso fue horrible! -exclamó la itako una vez estuvieron lejos del aula. Un sudor frío todavía perlaba su cara.  
  
-Perdón, fue culpa mía -contestó Yoh.  
  
-Sí, lo fue.  
  
-¬¬U Como si tú no hubieras hecho nada... -susurró él.  
  
-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Yo no soy así! -siseó Anna a su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.  
  
Siguieron sin rumbo por el pasillo desierto, agachándose ocasionalmente para no ser vistos desde las demás clases, y lanzándose de cuando en cuando miradas nerviosas. Diez minutos más tarde, la sacerdotisa se detuvo frente a un armario, abrió la puerta, y se quedó mirándole fijamente. El shaman pestañeó confundido, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por comprender qué tenía de interesante un cuartito oscuro lleno de escobas.  
  
-Qué, ¿no se te ocurre nada? -preguntó ella irritada.  
  
-Eeeeeeeeh... ¿Me pegas si te digo que no? ^^U  
  
-¡Por amor de...!  
  
Anna cogió al chico de la camisa y lo arrastró al interior, besándole furiosamente. Unos segundos más tarde se despegaron y ella le miró interrogante.  
  
-...Vale... Ahora ya lo pillo... -musitó él en shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -soltó Ren de sopetón, mirando a su amigo con cara de póker. Horo Horo frunció el ceño.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¡Algo tendrás que estar haciendo a la puerta de mi instituto, digo yo!  
  
-Pasear.  
  
-¡Oh, claro, el señorito no tiene cosa mejor que hacer que rondar por centros de enseñanza a las nueve de la mañana, solo para estirar las piernas! Y es más, considerando que no tienes clase... ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí? -y cerró el puño para indicar que una sola excusa más y lo enterraría en su bonita cara. El ainu pensó desesperado una disculpa creíble. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo él en la escuela donde estudia el chico con el que se acababa de enrollar?  
  
...  
  
-Venía a matricularme.  
  
Colleja.  
  
-¡¡Ay!! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? -masculló frotándose la nuca enrojecida.  
  
-Porque no estás diciendo más que tonterías -replicó el shaman- Desde ayer noche, para ser más exactos, no has dicho ni una sola frase lógica.  
  
El tono de Ren se volvió más áspero y cargado de reproche a medida que hablaba. Horo, mientras tanto, se miraba los pies con un interés inusitado para tratarse de unas extremidades que veía a diario, siendo como eran suyas. Su conducta acabó por agotar la paciencia del chino, que como todos sabemos no era lo que se dice mucha.  
  
-¡Bueno, qué! ¿No vas a mirarme ni una sola vez? -exclamó al poco.  
  
-Te estoy mirando -dijo el peliazulado, observando interesado un guijarro del suelo. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Ren.  
  
-Uy, sí, ya veo cómo me miras ¬¬ Niñato.  
  
El norteño levantó la cara como impulsado por un resorte al oír estas palabras.  
  
-¿Niñato? ¿Cómo que niñato? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Que eres un crío. Infantil, eso es lo que eres. Sólo por lo que pasó ya no quieres ni verme, y sin embargo aquí estás, delante de mi instituto sin haberte forjado una excusa decente. Ni que tuvieras diez años...  
  
-¿"Sólo"? -resopló- ¿Te parece poco lo que hicimos? -ahora sus mofletes tomaron algo de color al evocar recuerdos vergonzosos. Ren le lanzó una mirada aviesa.  
  
-Bueno, que yo sepa nadie dijo nada de un compromiso serio después de hacerlo. ¿O sí?  
  
-Euh... No... Pero...  
  
-Pues entonces no hay más que hablar. Me voy, no quiero perder la siguiente clase -y le dio la espalda al pobre ainu, dejándolo con tres palmos de narices. Un momento después pareció recordar algo y se giró.  
  
-¡¡Por cierto, Horo!!  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó esperanzado éste.  
  
-¡Madura un poco!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"¡¡¡¡Me las va a pagar, ese Ren Tao!!!!"  
  
"¿¡Por qué le habré dicho eso!? ¡Mierda!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Oye, Yoh, ¿me estás metiendo mano?  
  
-Eeeeh... No, ¿por qué?  
  
-Porque entonces... aquí dentro hay alguien a quien le gusta sobar culos...  
  
.............  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡HAO!!!!!!  
  
-¡Buenos díaaaas! ^_^  
  
El armarito se abrió de un portazo y de él salieron los tres chicos, dos de ellos con las ropas mal colocadas y sofocados, y el tercero más alegre que unas castañuelas.  
  
-¿¡¡Qué coño hacías tú ahí dentro, pervertido!!? -bramó Anna al instante.  
  
-Tsk, tsk, qué mal genio, Annita -"¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!"- Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, y...  
  
-Y decidiste meterte en un armario donde casualmente estábamos nosotros... -completó Yoh irónicamente.  
  
-¡Exacto! ^____^  
  
Caída general.  
  
Y digo general porque en ese momento descubrieron que tocaba cambio de clases...  
  
...Y que por tanto el pasillo estaba a reventar de estudiantes y profesores formando un corrillo alrededor de ellos tres.  
  
La cara de Anna se convirtió en un tomate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pensión Asakura, 15:30 h. Habitantes: 10. Tensión ambiental: se podría cortar con un cuchillo.  
  
Manta entró en el salón. A la derecha, los dueños de la casa plus el intruso gemelo sentados frente a frente lanzándose miradas asesinas. A la izquierda, ainu más chino de espaldas evitando mirarse/hablarse/tocarse/respirar el mismo aire. En medio de todo, taoísta, zombie, pelirrosada y non-shaman-girl intentando como histéricos alegrar el ambiente. Resultado: mal rollo, odio, celos y rencores flotando en el aire.  
  
-¿¡Y qué pinto yo aquí!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-...No.  
  
-Va, vengaaaaa...  
  
-No.  
  
-Porfiiiiiii...  
  
-¡No me lo pidas así!  
  
-Vamos, Anna...  
  
-¡No, Jun! No vamos a organizar más fiestecitas de pijamas. ¡Mira todo lo que causó esta tontería en tan poco tiempo! Y no hablemos del estado de la casa...  
  
-Pero si al fin y al cabo el que tiene que limpiar es tu prometido, no tú. Además, ¿cómo quieres que se arreglen las cosas? Mira a mi hermano, jamás se va a dignar a hablar con Horo Horo si no es obligado. ¿Y qué mejor manera que una última ronda de Verdad o Castigo... sin Castigo?  
  
-¡No! ¡La casa es mía y no pienso permitirlo! -exclamó, ya harta.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No, Anna, la casa no es tuya, es de Yoh... ^^  
  
...  
  
Ouch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Ésta me la pagas, Asakura Yoh -siseó Anna al oído del susodicho, quien se estremeció, mientras Jun anunciaba muy alegremente la continuación de la juerga y despiporre.  
  
La tregua había terminado.  
  
TU BI CONTINUID!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N. de la A: Por si acaso no os percatasteis con los letreritos que hay por ahí... skrcawards.hanazoku.org ¡¡¡¡Visitadla!!!! Es la web que mis Oneechans y yo estamos haciendo (ejem... me añado porque salgo en el staff, pero soy la que menos hace ^^U), y que premia los mejores fanfics de Shaman King del año 2003. ¡Así que ya os veo nominando a gente! ¡Por favoooooooooor! ;_; ¿Sí? ^_^ Gracias, qué lindos...  
  
Pasando a otra cosa... ¿Aún hay alguien que me lea? ^^U ¡¡¡Gomen nasai a todo el mundoooo!!! Me fui de vacaciones, y de verdad que intenté subir este capítulo antes de marcharme, pero... no pude v.vU ¡Ahora me pondré las pilas, lo prometo! (Más que nada porque quiero esa nominación a Fanfic del Año y no puedo si no lo termino antes del 31 de diciembre XDDDDDD Que morro tengo) En ambos fanfics, sí, sí ^-^ 12 de Mayo también está a puntito, puede que para la semana que viene haya conseguido que mi mente dé a luz algo decente ^^U O incluso antes, si mi madre me deja ¬¬U  
  
En fin... Paranoias, tonterías e histerismos aparte...  
  
¡¡Reviews!! ^-^ (Del capitulo 12 y del 13)  
  
Pettite-Girl1: ¿Lemon YohxAnna? ///_/// Bueno, para eso ya está 12 de Mayo, que realmente de lemon no tiene mucho (más bien lime ^^U) pero se acerca bastante.  
  
Akane3: XDDD Para el 300! Para el 300! Animo!  
  
Lain Iwakura: A ver si me quedó claro... ¿quieres que lo continúe? XDDDD  
  
Ann5: Y de nuevo se corto el review... T.TU  
  
Neko_Aoi: ^w^ Estoy encantada con todos los reviews k recibo... *Rally feliz* ¡¡Los adoro!! *¬*  
  
Can Hersey: XDDDD Me alegra k t guste, xo no k no t mate tanto k los fantasmas tienen problemas xa coger el raton XDDDD  
  
Genji: ^_____^ Mas HoroxRen!!! (la gente no deberia pedirme estas cosas, saben k m emociono... XDD)  
  
HORO: Nos mando un beso O///O  
  
REN: ù///úUUU  
  
Sakkuri Lee: :P Poci XDDDD  
  
Natty-chan: *______* Este review es d mi oneechan cuando todavia no era mi oneechan! XDDD K antiguo! (eso m hace pensar k deberia contestarlos todos a su debido tiempo ^^UUUUU)  
  
Jun Tao: ¿Que Horo tire al agua a Anna? XDDDDDDDD  
  
ANNA: Inténtalo ¬¬  
  
HORO: ¡_¡ Mamá...  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight: Mi fic causa trastornos psicológicos XDDDDD K guay!!  
  
Anna15: ^-^ Supongo k ya la habrás leido, considerando k este review es dl 12... XDDD  
  
Hermi12: Homofoba!! XDDDD  
  
The Pam: Realmnt fue tan corto? ;_;  
  
ANNA: Kiero esa vida...  
  
RALLY: Y yo ese dibujo... *¬*  
  
Zero Asakura: ^^UU Gomen, xo aki el incesto esta reservado xa los Asakura XDDD No m hace mucha gracia el HoroxPilika v.vU  
  
Kaori: ^_______________________^ Yo ya les mando los besos y abrazos a todos!  
  
HORO: /////////////////////////_///////////////////////// Todas las chicas estan locas x mi, y sin embargo no tengo novia!!! K pasa aki???  
  
REN: ù///ú Horo tonto... No tienes novia xk eres gay!  
  
HORO: Y tú k? T estan abrazando y estas tan pancho... ¬¬  
  
REN: O///OU Ahem...  
  
LYSERG: Ya no estoy con los X-laws... v.v Yo keria el abrazo! ¡_¡  
  
Kanashimi Hikari: XDDDD Deberias estar acostumbrada, Kanashimi-chan ^-^  
  
Dark-shaman: :S K miedo...  
  
Sakura Himura: *rally siendo sacudida, golpeada y torturada* X_XUUU Ya los hare mas largos, lo juro!!!  
  
Bratty: MI ONEECHAAAAAAAAAN!!! *¬* Euh... *mira a los lados* ^.^UUUUUU Mejor dejo d gritar. Si, el azulejo se kedo sin pintura d tanto frotar XDDD Se convertira en una relikia familiar de los Asakura, "del dia en k Horo y Ren mancillaron nuestra bañera" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Yeni: ^////////^ Muchas graciaaaaas!!! Tu tb eres mu maja!! ^______^  
  
Dama-infernall: Mira, k oportuna!! Justo hoy subo la continuacion!! ^^  
  
Aya: ^___^ Mira, mira! M vino la inspiracion! Y a ver cuando t conectas, guapa, k si no soy yo eres tu! ¬¬  
  
Saku_patty: XDDDDDDDDDD Uy, siento haber destrozado tus sueños de beneficiarte a Horo... Bueno, supongo k a Ren no le importara compartir XDDDD  
  
REN: OYEEE!!!!!! T_T  
  
^^U ups.  
  
W.I.T.C.H.: (anda, como el comic XDD Soy la unica k no lo leyo?) O___oUUUU Uoh, k miedo m dais!! Weno, pues supongo k si lo hicieron, xo puede k m de un ramalazo d estos y le de un giro a la situacion XDDDDDD Na, na, si k lo hicieron ^_^  
  
(+**Anna/Asakura**+) : ^^ Gracias!  
  
Panny: Si, si, lo continuo ^^  
  
Pilika_LastHope: 15 VECES???? O_oUUU Pues si k t gusto...  
  
Ann5: Buf, si la ultima vez k actualice todavia estaba con examenes, llevo mucho tiempo fuera ^^UUUU Espero k a ti tb t hayan ido bien, amiga! ^^ Respecto a lo de Media Chapa... tenia 2 capitulos, xo estaban escritos en la libreta d matematicas y no m di cuenta y la tire ;_; Asi k a no ser k m acuerde d ellos... v.v  
  
An_na Asakura Ai: O_oUUUUU No t mates!! No kiero ser responsable d un suicidio!!! .! La vida es maravillosa!! (vivir es algo hermosooo! Alegrate, sonrie, vamos, se feliiiiiiz!! XDDDDD Dejadlo, desvario)  
  
Van Fanel/ Horohoro/ Tadao Yokoshima: Jeje, ya t tengo en el messenger ^_^ Lo k no recuerdo es si m preguntaste akel dato k kerias saber... ·_·  
  
Chocolana: ^^U Mas divertido? Jo, k trauma...  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Los examenes m fueron muy bien, thanks!! ^^  
  
Can Hershey: Nos vemos d nuevo XDDD O.oUUU No, mujer, no, no vivas a mi sombra... k ademas es muy pokita y en verano no t kita el calor XDDDD Con eso d la Justicia m recordaste a Ameria d Slayers. *_*  
  
Anna15: En eso t doy la razon! YohxAnna rulz!! XDDD  
  
Niky_chan: ^^ Gracias!!  
  
Yeni: (d nuevo) ^___^ Los examenes bien! Sali d la secundaria x la puerta grande!! XDDDD (K pava soy... ^^U)  
  
HAO: +_+ Hola Yeni, nos vamos a la cama?  
  
RALLY: *le da un zapatillazo* comportate con las lectoras!!!! ¬¬###  
  
^^UUU En fin... That was all, folks. See you soon!!! ^^  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~ skrcawards.hanazoku.org ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
